Snow or Rain?
by SweetFunnySmily
Summary: "You like him." Taylor said."No,I don't!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Yes, you do." "Yes, but I like someone else too!" "Who?" "I don't know!"
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my second story! Hope you like it! Please review!

I do not own anything.

* * *

_"Why is this happening to me?"_

She walks slowly through the hallway, really slowly, step-by-step towards the elevator. "_This is so unfair_"

The elevator door opened and closed after she stepped in and began moving upwards.

"Ding..."

Everything was fine 2 weeks ago, she just moved here and everything was perfect, the house was beautiful, she like it here, everyone was so friendly. She even met a girl at the park and they immediately become best friends, but why must all good things comes to an end?

She stepped out of the elevator and walked down the aisle, looking to her left then her right continously to find her hotel room.

ROOM 384

She walks towards the door and inserted a card.

"Beep..."

With her hand on the doorknob, she paused for a moment and think back what happened 2 days ago.

_"What?" She jumped up from the couch. "No!"_

_"Tay...I had to..."_

_"No Gabs! There's still other way! We can figure things out!"_

_"There's no other way!" She cried. "I still need 5ooDollars to save my mom Tay! And I need to find it in three days!"_

_"That doesn't mean you need to sleep with some random guy to get this money!" Taylor said loudly. "This is just not right..."_

_"You mean it's not right to save my mother?"_

_"No...It's just that maybe we can go to work to find the money or..."_

_"No, that's not quick enough. This is the quickest, easiest and probably the only option I have."_

_Taylor groaned and sat down on the couch with her face buried in her hands._

_"Taylor...You are not mad at me are you?" Gabriella asked quietly._

_"No...I'm just mad at myself for not being able to help you..." Taylor sighed. "If only my parents are not on a business trip..."_

_"No Tay... You're there with me ever since the day my mom got into the accident and that the biggest thing you've done for me..." she said and pulled her into a hug._

_"But Gabs...are you sure about this?"_

_She hesitated before saying "Yes..."_

She sighed then took a deep breath before turning the doorknob and step inside the room. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the well furnished room. The room was simply beautiful, all of the furniture was in brown and cream colour.

_"Too bad that I'm going to leave a bad memory here..."_

She sighed and walked towards the bed and lay down before turning off the lights. She don't know why, but the person told her to switch off the light.

Figuring it's because he don't want her to recognize his face, she closed her eyes trying to calm herself. She's really scared that she was about to have sex with some random guy, especially when she's a virgin. What if the guy is a sex addict? Or is a really rough guy?

She sighed and shook her head to stop herself from thinking any furthur, she shouldn't have look for jobs on the internet so she wouldn't saw the offer and she wouldn't end up here.

But something makes her wonder, who would want to pay 1000 dollars to have sex with a virgin? And why?

She lifted her hand to check on her watch and it says 08.00

_"Uh oh...he'll be here any minute..."_

She felt her hand began to sweat, and felt like she's about to vomit and ready to ran out of the room to avoid this nightmare.

But instead, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

_"Do it for your mom Gabriella...Do it for your mom..." _she thought. _"Mom had done so much for you, and this is the least you can do for her..."_

Just then, she heard the sound of the doorknob turning and the sound of the door being opened.

_"Oh no..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Please review! Hope you like it!

* * *

Her body started to shake because she's scared.

_Oh no he's here! _she thought while shutting her eyes tightly. _Calm down Gabriella...think of your mother, do it for mommy._

But that didn't stop her from shaking.

Suddenly she felt the weight of the bed shifted. Oh no, because that means he's probably now lying on the bed. She began to shook even rapidly if that's possible.

Then she felt him holding her hand gently. Okay, that's not what she expected. she thought that the anonymous person will just rip off her clothes as soon as he saw her but he didn't, and that surprised her.

_But that's a good sign.. _she thought. _Maybe he's not as rough as i thought..._

Her body stopped shaking that rapidly and calmed down a little.

Then she felt him caressing her face gently. His touch was so warm, so soft and caring. It doesn't felt like he was molesting her when she felt his body slowly pressed against hers. Now she's completely calmed and she had stopped shaking.

She leaned into his touch, she felt his hand slowly moved from her cheek to her neck, then she felt a pair of soft lips on her neck, kissing her softly and it felt amazing.

She moaned a little, and almost immediately his other hand moved down her sides and slowly to her thighs bringing up her dress a little and began caressing it.

His caress was so tender, its slow but eager at the same time. Her breath hitched.

_Okay any minute now..._she thought when she felt his erection between her thighs.

She knew that she had to do this so she had prepared. She had brought extra clothes, just in case he rip her clothes off and she's on pill...The only thing that was not prepared was herself. So all she can do now is pray that he will be extra gentle with her.

After a second, she felt that he had lifted himself off of her and the weight of the bed shifted again.

Confused, she slowly opens her eyes to see a figure sitting at the edge of the bed. The room was too dark, she cannot see him, she can only see his shadow.

She sat up waiting for him to say something.

After a few seconds of silence, she finally heard him says. "You can go now."

His voice was hoarse and that frightened her a little.

"What?" she asked in a small voice, wondering if he could hear her.

"I said you can go now." he repeated impatiently.

"But..." she started but he cut her off.

"Just keep the money and go." he said hurriedly. "Go before i change my mind."

Her eyes widen at how he read her mind. She quickly got up fixed her dress and walked to the door.

When her hand nearly touch the doorknob, she heard him said. "Wait."

She stopped walking and began to panic. D_id he changed his mind? _she thought horrified.

She then heard the sound of his footsteps walking towards her.

Panicked, she closed her eyes tightly again. _please be gentle _were the words that's crossing her mind

She felt that she's being pushed backwards till her back hit the cold wall, and felt her chin was being lifted up by his fingers.

Her mind began to guess what he's about to do. She felt like an hour had passed and he still hadn't do anything.

When she was about to open her eyes to see what he's going to do, she felt his lips on her eyelids, her nose and her cheeks.

She was startled.

But the best part was when she felt a pair of warm and soft lips on hers.

For a few seconds, she didn't move. Then she felt her head spins wildly and she couldn't think.

Hesitantly, she kissed back, enjoying the sweet, gentle, and passionate kiss he gave.

The way he gently suck on her bottom lips and slightly pull back while sucking it made her melt.

After she felt like forever, She pulled back.

Before she can even do anything, she was pulled into his embrace. Although she's confused, she can't help but melt into his embrace.

His chest was so wide and comfortable, she hadn't even enjoy enough when he pulled back and opened the door.

"Now go..."

She glanced up, she wanted so badly to see his face, to see his expression, but all she can she was darkness.

She slowly walked through the door and the door immediately closed with a loud bang.

She walked to the elevator while feeling very confused. _Why did he told me to go? Why did'nt he continue? And most of all why didn't I feel happy that he didn't continue?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah man, what's wrong?"

"You're just so fucking stupid that's what's wrong!" he said tossing the ball to him which he easily caught. "I just can't believe you let go of that girl who you paid 500 bucks!"

"And you didn't get what you want, what a waste!"

"Dude that's what I've been trying to do- to waste my father's money!" he said throwing the ball towards the net but missed. He got into a fight with his dad and whenever he got into a fight with his dad, he'll do what he do best- waste his dad's money. His dad is not rich or anything but it makes him feel good when he saw his dad got angry over the money he wasted. And to waste money, he went to the mall to look for expensive things which is not useful at all. So far he can't find anything unuseful and he ended up putting offer on the internet saying that he would pay 500 bucks for a virgin. He thought he wouldn't get any respond since he's just fooling around, but yesterday some girl surprised him by accepting his offer.

"I know you did that to release your anger. But you should at least get what you want!" Chad said while making a rebound.

"Chad, I've already got what I want!"

"Troy, you mean what you want is let go of the girl?" he asked bouncing the ball a few times. "Dude, then what's with last night you came home all hardened and aroused and still need to call one of those cheerleaders to help you release your 'stress'?"

Chad chuckled before continue "If I were you I would be fucking her brains off. What did that girl do to you?"

"I don't know..." he answered remembering what happened last night.

_He turned the doorknob and walked into the dark room._

_hmm...looks like she still remember what I've told her. he thought. He had told her to switch off the light because he don't want her to recognize him, just in case._

_He walked slowly towards the bed._

_He was so amazed when he caught the sight of the beautiful brunette lying comfortably on the bed._

_Although the room was dark, but the moonlight had shone down on her making her looked as angelic as ever._

_When he walked near enough, he noticed that her her body was shaking and her eyes were closed._

_She looked so frightened, so vulnerable, so miserable and so innocent._

_He suddenly felt a sense of guilt. He felt like he had done something wrong, and what he was about to do is going to hurt her._

_He slowly sat down on the bed beside her._

_Looking at her, he can't bring himself to hurt her, but something about her makes him want to touch her._

_His hand slowly reached up and brought her hand in his gently, and began to caress it._

_Seeing she stopped shaking a little, he smiled. He brought his other hand to her face and caress it softly, he saw her leaned into his touch._

_After seeing how she reacted to his touch, he slowly leaned down pressing his body against hers._

_His hand slowly moved from her cheeks to her neck. Her head shifted a little exposing her neck even more._

_He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to her exposed skin, kissing it, and feeling her soft skin._

_Suddenly he heard her moan. That's it, that turned him on. He can't help it, he felt like touching her more. _

_His other hand slowly moved down her sides feeling her curves, and down to the hem of her dress._

_He lifted up the dress a little to expose her thighs and began to caress it slowly. He don't want to be too eager or else it will scare her off._

_Then he was as hard as ever, he had to stop now, or he will end up hurting her._

_He quickly lifted himself off of her and sat at the edge of the bed far away from her just in case he can't control himself._

_He took a deep breath and release it slowly. "You can go now."_

_"What?" he heard her ask in a small angelic voice._

_he sigh. **why can't she just go and make things easier for me? **he thought._

_He repeated. "I said you can go now."_

_"but..." she began. He knew what she was about to say and cut her off. "Just keep the money and go." he said hurriedly knowing he can't hold any longer. "Go before i change my mind."_

_He heard the sound of her standing up and her footsteps walking towards the door._

_He know he can't do this, he wanted her. So he quickly called out. "Wait."_

_He heard her stopped moving._

_He stood up and walked slowly towards her. He saw that her eyes were still closed. He smirked._

_He pushed her gently backwards until her back hits the wall, he used two fingers to lift her chin up._

_He took several minutes to admire her beauty. From her closed eyes, to her cute nose, to her cheekbones, to her pink lips. He wanted to remember her._

_He gave her some butterfly kiss on her eyelids, her nose, and her cheekbones._

_He stared at her lips for a few seconds before leaning down and kissed her gently not wanting to scare her off. He love the sweet taste of her soft lips._

_To his surprise, she responded to his kisses._

_He smiled and sucked on her bottom lip and pulled away slightly while still sucking it._

_Finally she pulled back which caused him to stare into her eyes._

_He quickly pull her into a hug, because he knew that if he stare at the pair of bright brown eyes any longer, he guarantee she will suffer._

_Hugging her small body and feeling her heat, he wondered should he really let her go?_

_kissing her hair, he had made the decision. He pulled back and opened the door._

_"Now go..."_

_he said motioning her out the door. He can see the confused expression on her face and he dare not look into her eyes, luckily he's in the dark so she can't see him._

_When she stepped out of the room he closed the door with a loud bang._

"Troy?"

"What?" he asked while snapping back into reality.

"I think you're in love..." Chad said stressing the word 'Love'.

"Why would you say that?"

"You've been day dreaming for uh... almost 15 minutes." he said snickered.

he shrugged. "Just don't say anything about this to the other team mates, clear?"

"You're secrets are safe with me captain."

He let out a relief sigh. As much as he wants to, he just can't stop thinking about her. He knew he likes her, there's something about her that makes her special. "_So what_?" he thought. "_I'll never get to meet her again_."

**Hope you like it! And please please please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So how's your mother?"

"Well the doctor says that the operation was successful and all i need to do now is wait for her to wake up." Gabriella said.

"Great! When will she wake up?" she asked from the other line.

"I don't know it can be 1 day, 1 week or never..."

"What do you mean?" she asked shocked.

"the doctor says that if she hasn't wake up in a week she will not survive..." she said tears swimming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Gabby..." Taylor said quietly.

"But I have faith in your mother, I know that she will survive." she said trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, she's a strong women. I'm sure she can get through it..." she said cheerfully.

Taylor smiled at her cheerful tone. "Yeah, she can make it."

"And when she woke up, I'll be right beside her..."

"I'm proud of you Gabs..." She smiled knowing that she will be okay. "So tomorrow is your first day of school, excited?"

"Urgh...you mean nervous..."

She laughed. "Don't worry, I will be right beside you..."

"Oh My Gosh! I almost forgot! We're going to school together!" she exclaimed happily, her face lit up.

"Yes! and I will introduce you to my friends so you won't be lonely for the rest of your school days." Taylor said, knowing what she had been through the past school years.

"As long as I have you, I will never be lonely..." she said smiling while looking at the clock. "Uh...Tay, I had to go... I need to prepare for tomorrow's school and I'm going to the hospital later..."

"Oh...Okay, Bye. See you tomorrow."

"See ya, bye..." she said.

Once she hung up, her smile disappear instantly and tears began to fall. She had been pretended to be cheerful in front of Taylor since her mom got into the hospital because she don't want her to worry about her.

But the truth is she was really scared. She knew that she should have faith. But what if her mom will never wake up? What if her mother couldn't make it? What if she can't survive? She's her only family left she can't lose her. Right now, she really wish her daddy is here.

She sighed and picked up a basket full of dirty clothes and walked into the laundry room.

She pressed a few buttons, put some soap and threw the clothes in the washing machine. No matter what happens, she had to be strong.

Suddenly she saw the dress she wore 2 days before, the dress she wore to the hotel. With that, she remembered what happened that night. The way he touched her, the way he kissed her. The way he caress her gently...

The thought of him was driving her crazy.

"Oh, not again..." she sighed and shook her head trying to stop that thought. She had been thinking about it the past 2 days and can't seem to forget it.** Why? **she wondered.

Pushing that thought aside, she continued her work, trying to get her minds off the thought, but failed.

"Come on Gabriella! Your mom is now at the hospital and now you're thinking of a guy who you didn't even know his name, and never seen his face, and you practically didn't even know him?" she scolded herself loudly and suddenly stopped talking.

**Great**, She thought. **Now i felt like an idiot**.

She sighed and walked out of the room and into her bedroom. She walked towards her bedside table and picked up her phone and sat on her bed. She then dialed a familiar number and held her phone to her ear, waiting for the person at the other line to pick up.

"Hello?"

She smiled as she greeted. "Hey, Tay..."

"Gabriella? Aren't you going to the hospital?"

"Yeah..." she sighed. "But I just thought that... I wanna ask you something..."

"Sure, spill..."

She thought for a moment before saying. "Well, that is... Um... Okay, one of my friend from my old school was asking me this..." she said. "She asked me why can't she get her mind off of a boy..."

she don't wanna tell Taylor that she's thinking about a guy continuously because she knew that Taylor will keep asking her questions like "Who's that guy?", "How do you know him?", "What's his name?". And she can't answer those questions because she didn't know the answers to those questions. Heck, she didn't even know him!

"That's easy, she likes that guy."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "What? Are you sure? But I...I mean she didn't even know him!"

"So? That doesn't mean she can't like him right?"

"Uh...Maybe..." she said uncertainly. I like him? she thought. It couldn't be impossoble cause even though she never seen his face and never talked to him. But by the gentle way he touch her, it makes her heart beats faster just thinking of it.

"Tay, have you been in a relationship before?"

"Nope, not really..."

"Then how do you know about these stuff?"

"Well I have a sister, who is now in college. She has a lot of experience and she like to share all these stuff about love with me. And...Well, that's how I know."

She chuckle softly before saying. "Okay, thanks Tay for helping me...And..." she took a quick peek at the clock before saying "I gotta go, so , bye Tay..."

"Bye..."

She clasped her phone before standing up, grabbing her bag and sweater on her way out of her house and to the hospital.

_I like him..._

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Captain!" Chad called out and slapped his back.

"Hey dude..." He then checked his watch and look at him and raised an eyebrow. "You're here early..."

"Yeah, you too..." he replied bouncing his ball several times.

"Well I had to, because my dad is the coach remember?" he said.

"Wait, does that mean that you and coach are cool?" Chad asked.

"Nope." He replied.

"What? Then what about basketball practice?"

"Skip it."

"Dude, you never skipped practice before..." he said watching as his other team mates walking towards them.

"hey what's up dude?" Zeke greeted.

"Troy's gonna skip practice today!"

"What!" all of his team mates gasped.

"But Troy..." one of his team mates started but being cut of by the bell.

"Save your breath, Jason..." he said leaving the group. "Nothing's gonna change my mind."

He walked slowly towards the homeroom while receiving lot's of Hi's from the cheerleaders and other girls who had a crush on him.

When he was about to reach his homeroom, he heard someone calling his name.

"Hi, Troy..." he turned to his right and saw Sharpay flaunting towards him.

"Hi..." He smiled and said politely and began to walk faster towards homeroom.

"So how's your holiday?" she asked making sure her voice was super sweet.

"Good."

"Mine was fabulous! Daddy brought us to Hollywood and we met so much famous p..." before she could finish, he cut her off.

"Sharpay why are you bringing your dog?" he asked noticed that she was holding Boi.

"Oh..." Before she could answer they had arrived homeroom.

He quickly slip into the class and into his seat, not wanting to continue the conversation, because once she started she won't stop.

"Troy...I haven't finish!" She said walking quickly towards his desk. Troy turned around and give Chad an annoyed look when he heard Chad laugh.

But he only chuckle more.

"Miss Evans! Why are you bringing that beast into my class?" Miss Darbus's voice rang through the room.

"Miss Darbus it's not a beast! It's a dog! And his name is Boi!"

"I don't care what it is, just get it out of my class!"

"But..." Troy chuckled while watching them argue. Even if Sharpay was Miss Darbus' favourite student, she couldn't stand to have a dog running around in class. He glanced around the room and he noticed a person sitting at the back row. She was sitting next to Taylor Mckessie and was flipping through her book while talking to Taylor at the same time.

He stared at her for a few seconds trying to figure out who is she before being nudged by Chad.

"Dude, you okay?" he asked following his gaze.

"yeah..." He replied. "who's she?"

he asked pointing at her.

"I don't know, new girl i guess..." he said spinning his ball with one finger.

"New girl huh..." he said turning his head to face Miss Darbus.

* * *

He walked through the doors that leads to his hiding place- the roof top garden. Knowing his friends, they would definitely drag him to practice even if he didn't want to. So all he can do now is hide. He walked up the stairs and was shocked to see a girl sitting on the bench crying.

He looked around to double check if it's the roof top garden because that girl can't possibly come up here, no one's ever been here before, no one knows that East High has a roof top garden except him, and only him.

Once he had confirmed it's the roof top garden, he began to speak.

"Why are you here?"

His husky voice makes her jump. Suddenly he remembered, she's the new girl.

He watched as she quickly wipe away her tears and said quietly.

"Sorry, I don't know I wasn't allowed here..." Seeing him walking towards her, she quickly grab her bag and stood up, ready to leave.

As she walked pass him, she felt something tugging her arm, pulling her back to the bench.

"I didn't say you're not allowed here." He said motioning her to sit on the bench. "I just want to know... How do you find this place?"

She sat on the bench and answered. "I don't know... I kinda just walked into here..."

"Why are you so upset?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Nothing..."

"Really? But seeing you sobbing doesn't seemed like nothing..." he said looking at the books "Wanna share Gabriella?"

"How do you know my name?" she asked shocked. No matter who he is, he looks kinda creepy.

"Well it's not important, so you really don't wanna tell me? It'll make you better if you let it out."

"No..." she said and sighed. "This is stupid."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with crying..." he said lifting up her chin. And looked into her brown orbs. _She looks so familiar.._. he thought, his mind began to spin. Her brown curls, her cute lips, her cheek bones...it all looks so familiar and it makes him wonder if he met her before.

But other than that, there's something about her that makes him wanna kiss her.

Without him knowing, he was slowly leaning in. When his lips merely met hers, he felt that he was being pushed back.

"What are you doing?" she asked horrified.

"Isn't it obvious? I was trying to kiss you..."

"And why would you do that?" she asked standing up and step back a few steps while staring at him like he's some crazy person. "I barely know you!"

"Because you're attractive?" he said finding it amusing looking at her.

"You...Urgh...Jerk!" she yelled and began to descend the stairs. How can he treat this like a joke?

"Don't worry, I'm sure what ever happened to you it will end up fine!" he yelled after her.

"And how do you know?" she asked turning around.

"I just know." he replied while smirking. "Best wishes to you." he said sincerely.

She didn't know if she should say thanks or scold him so she just simply turned around and exit the roof top garden while he smirks towards her direction.

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter! REview!**


	6. Chapter 6

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and squinted a little at the bright lights. She looked around the room and asked. "Where am I?"

She turned to her right to see her lovely daughter were sleeping on a couch just next to her bed.

"Gabriella..." she said gently while shaking her a little.

The next thing she heard was a familiar squeal rang through the room.

"MOM! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"Yes, I'm awake..." she said weakly. "Why are you squealing?"

"Am I dreaming?" Gabriella asked herself while pinching herself. "Ouch... I'm not dreaming!"

"Of course you're not Gabby..." Maria said while laughing at her daughter.

She was quickly pulled into a hug by her daughter. When she pulled back she saw tears in her daughter's eyes.

"Gabby...What's wrong?" she asked feeling concerned, then looked around the room. "And where am I?"

"Mom...I'm so happy you're awake!" Gabriella said. "You got into a car crash mom, don't you remember? And now you're in the hospital."

Maria thought for a little while before shaking her head. "No... I don't remember getting into a car crash..."

"Oh well, who cares? As long as you're awake!" she said and hugged her mom tightly.

"Wait...You still remember me right?"

"Of course, you are my daughter Gabriella Montez..." She said while laughing.

"Do you remember who are you?"

"Gabriella..."

"Right! Of course you remember!"

Maria smiled and touches her hair. "You look tired gabby..."

"But now seeing you awake, I'm as happy as ever." She said and gave her mom a kiss on her cheek. "Oh what am i doing? I should call the doctor!"

She said and headed happily to the door. "I'll be right back mom!"

"Wait...Do you need anything mom?" She asked before opening the door.

"No, thank you..."

"Are you hungry?"

"No..."

"Thirsty?"

"No..."

"Are you..."

"Gabriella... I'm fine." Maria said.

"Okay!"

She smiled at her silly daughter before she closed the door.

* * *

"Ding Dong..."

"Coming..." Taylor said while walking towards her front door.

"Ding Dong..."

"Ding Dong..."

"I said i'm coming!" she said loudly and walked faster towards the door.

When she opened the door, she was pulled into a embrace.

"Taylor! My mom is awake! My mom is awake!" She squealed while jumping up and down.

"Really? That's great!" She said jumping along with her.

"Yes!" Gabriella said and continued to jump. "I'm so happy."

"So what did the doctor said?" Taylor asked and stopped jumping.

"The doctor said that my mother is fine but she still have to stay in hospital a few days and do a few check ups." She replied.

"I'm happy for you Gabs!" She said and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks..." she answered while hugging her.

Now everything will go back to normal.

"Isn't it strange?"

"What's strange?"

"Well yesterday you told me that a guy was trying to kiss you when you were crying over your mom..."

"Yes, and?"

"And he said that everything will be okay, and the next day she's awake!" Taylor laughed. "I think you should thank him."

"I don't think so." She said while shaking her head."This guy is a little creepy. He know my name without asking me, and tried to kiss me..."

"I think he tried to kiss you is because you're too attractive..." She said laughing

"Hey...it's not funny!"

"Anyway,who's that guy?"

"I don't know..." Gabriella answered.

"But I'll show you the next time i see him."

**Sorry this is a little short. But anyway, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

She walked into her room and threw her bag on her bed before flopping down on the bed with a happy sigh. Finally,all's well that ends well. Her mom is fine now even though she still need to stay in the hospital. She was so glad and wanted to stay with her mom but she told her to go home since she got school tomorrow. Her mom is always so thoughtful, but she she really want to be by her side. But she knows her mom, once she decided something, you can never change her mind.

Knowing she can't protest, she went to the cafeteria and bought some sandwiches and a carton of milk for her mom and left it in her room just in case she got hungry. She stayed by her mom until she fell asleep before giving her a kiss and walking quietly out the door then left the hospital.

She sat up on the bed feeling relaxed for the first time since last week. She got up and walked towards her bedside table and pulled out her drawer and took out her diary from her drawer. Flipping a few pages, she started writing into her diary about what happened today and how happy she is that her mom woke up. When she finally finished writing, she flipped back to the pages which she wrote before that day. She loves reading her diary, it feels like it's refreshing her memory, it makes her feel calm and think properly.

After flipping back a few pages, she settled for a page which she wrote it a few days ago. Scanning her neat hand writting, she realise that that page is about the day at the Hotel. Every memory about that night came crashing back to her, the way he touched her, the way he kissed her keeps on replaying in her head. She realised something for the first time. She missed him.

She got up from her bed and sat down in front of the computer and started searching for the anonymous guy.

1 hour past but still no result of that guy. She sighed heavily and said to herself.

"Will we ever meet again?"

* * *

Leaning against the walls of East High, his eyes roamed through the crowd of students searching for a certain brunette. There's just something about her that amuses him. He barely look towards him as his best friend called up. "Heads up, Troy!" as Chad shoot his basket ball towards him which he caught expertly without effort before shooting it back to him.

Chad caught the ball and walked towards him. "Yo, who're you looking for man?"

"Someone." he answered simply.

"Yeah, me too."

He raised an eyebrow. "Who are you looking for?"

"Someone." He answered simply.

He rolled his eyes and continue looking out for the brunette just in time to see her walking along the hallway with Taylor by her side chatting happily.

"Ah...here she comes." Chad said to Troy.

He raised an eyebrow. _He's looking for Gabriella too_? he thought, but his question quickly answered when he saw Chad walking towards Taylor with a goofy grin which caused him to smirk, knowing he had a thing for Taylor.

His attention quickly turn towards the brunette whose now walking alone towards her locker, since Chad wanted to talk to Taylor. He smiled and slowly followed her towards her locker. He don't know why but he felt the need to apologize to her from what happened last night.

Gabriella opened her locker and quickly put her bag in it before taking the books she need. From the corner of her eye, she can see Troy walking towards her. She immediately starts searching for Taylor, she wanted to tell her he is the guy who she thinks is creepy, but sadly Taylor was still talking to Chad.

"Looking for someone?" she heard him asked. She closed her locker and said. "Yes and it's definitely not you."

"I know, you're looking for Taylor." he said with a smirk.

Her eyes widen, does he knew everything? "Yes."

"What for?"

"Nothing." she said.

"So how's everything?"

"Fine." she said before looking for Taylor again.

"Why do you wanna find her?" he asked again.

"To ask her about your name."

"Why?"

"Because you know my name without asking me and to be fair, I should know your name without asking you too." she said and turned to walk away with Troy following her.

"Well in that case..." He took a few quick steps forward and stopped in front of her before saying. "Hi, I'm Troy."

"Hi, Troy." She returned .

"Don't you wanna introduce yourself to me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Why should I? You've already know my name."

"Well usually when someone introduce themselves, the others does the same."

"Hi Troy, I'm Gabriella. Happy?" She said bluntly.

"Very." he said.

This time, his smirk turned into a grin. "So what's your last name?"

"Why should I tell you? I didn't even know yours."

"I'm Troy Bolton, and you?"

She smiled before getting into homeroom. "Guess you have to find out yourself..."


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, the school bell rang, signalling them the school was finally over. Gabriella quickly packed her bag and got out of the classroom with Taylor following her closely behind.

"So who's the guy who kept talking to you?" she asked looking at her friend.

"You mean the guy whose hair looks like pom pom?" her best friend asked. "His name is Chad, he is a typical jock."

"Oh, I see..." she smiled. "From what I saw, I think he is interested in you."

"Him? Interested in me?" she asked "He's a jock!"

"So?"

"So it means that he's just fooling around."

"Okay..." her smile widened. "So do you had a crush on him?"

Taylor looked at her with wide eyes. "No!"

"Are you sure?" Gabriella giggled. "You looked so happy everytime he came up and talk to you..."

They pulled open the front door and stepped out of East High.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said. "Yes, he's funny, he has a sense of humour and everything but no, I do not have a crush on him."

Gabriella wanted to say something else but quickly being cut off by her.

"Oh look! my mom's here! See ya Gabs!" Taylor quickly got into the car and waved at her.

Gabriella waved at her and started to walk home, since her house is not too far away. Finally, she reached her house. She dug into her pocket to find her keys.

When she finally found her keys, she pulled it out, ready to unlock the door.

Suddenly she heard a sound which caused her to stop what she was doing.

_That sounds like a whine.._. she thought.

She looked around trying to figure out what causes that sound and where the sound come from. Just then, she saw something moved under the bush. She slowly moved closer towards the bush and bent down, once she saw what's under the bush, she breathe a sigh of relief.

"Aw...it's a puppy!" she exclaimed. "How did you get in here?"

* * *

"Troy... Can you go to the supermarket for me? We're out of flour..." Lucy Bolton called out from the kitchen.

"Mom...Can't you send dad to buy it?" He asked bouncing the basketball he was holding several times before shooting it into the basket.

"Troy..."

"Okay, okay... I'm going." he grabbed his T-shirt which was lying on the floor pulling it over his head before grabbing his keys.

"Is there anything more you need?" he asked.

"No...And thank you dear..."

He got into his car and drove to the Supermarket. He then arrived at supermarket, he quickly got in went to the section where the flours are. He simply grabbed one bag of flour without looking at the brands. He then stand in line near the counter, waiting to pay. After he had paid, he grabbed the plastic bag containing a bag of flour, ready yo go home.

Just then, he heard the wailing sounds of a toddler. He looked around just in time to see a toddler sitting on the floor crying, he was wearing a blue shirt and a white pants. When he look closer, he saw his knee was bleeding.

He looked around and saw that no one seems to notice the little toddler. He quickly make his way towards the toddler, wanting to help him. He squeezed and pushed through the crowd, when he was only 5 steps away from the toddler, he saw a certain brunette had ran up to the toddler and squatted down next to him and threw the plastic bag she was holding aside to comfort him. He noticed that the plastic bag she was holding containing a bag of dog food inside.

When he's close enough, he heard her asked with her soft voice. "Hey sweetie, are you okay?"The toddler shook his head and stopped crying. she then looked at the toddler's knee.

"Your bleeding... Let me help you..." the brunette searched through her bag and took out a plaster with pictures of Winne the pooh printed on top and stick it gently on the toddler's knee.

"Pooh Bear!" the toddler exclaimed which caused the brunette to smile. "Yes, Pooh bear...Do you like pooh bear?"

The toddler nodded his head and smile. "Let's go find your mom..." the brunette reached out her hand for the toddler to grab it and help him stand up. Before they even took a step, they heard someone called out. "Baby! there you are!"

Three of them, including Troy, turned their head to see a middle aged woman running towards the toddler and gave him a hug. "Oh Drew...I was so worried about you! You can't run off like that!"

The toddler pointed to the plaster on his knee and say "Pooh..."

The woman raised an eyebrow."Who gave it to you dear?"

The toddler then pointed to the brunette who was standing beside them. The woman turned her head and noticed the brunette for the first time.

"Thank you... He wandered off when I was paying for the groceries..." she said and gave her a grateful smile.

"It's okay..." the brunette smiled kindly at them.

Troy watched as the woman lead the toddler away, he turned his gaze towards the brunette and noticed she was still watching the toddler and waved at him with the same smile on her face.

"Bye Drew..." she said as the toddler waved back at her.

Finally, they disappear into the crowd, that's when the brunette turned and started to walk away.

He smiled as he picked up the plastic bag which she had left behind and quickly walked up to her.

"Hey Gabriella, I think you forgot this..."

**Please review! tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

He never had seen someone so nice. He never seen anyone being that kind to a person. She noticed the helpless toddler in the crowd of people, when nobody seems to care even if the toddler was wounded. She helped him without a reason and now she's going to help somebody else. How sweet is that? She must be one of the nicest...No...The nicest people on earth.

He was in his truck driving.

"I wonder if the puppy can eat these..." Gabriella said.

Yes, she's just sitting right next to him. They were going to her house. After he had picked up the dog food and returned it to her, he had asked her casually about her dog, and that's when he know that the dog food is not for her dog, but for a stray dog.

"I don't know, how big is he?"

"How big? Oh, you mean how old is he?"

"No, I mean his size."He said. She thought for awhile before stretching out her hand to take his hand.

"I think you can hold him with both of your hands."

"Well then don't worry, he can eat it."

"How do you know? Maybe we should feed him milk."

"The dog food is fine for him." He said looking at her. "Trust me."

"Hey, I still didn't know your last name..." he said.

"Well, you have to find out yourself..." she said with a smile.

"How am I going to do that?"

"How would I know?"

Finally, they arrived at Gabriella's house. Gabriella quickly hopped out of the car and ran towards where the dog were.

"Snowball!" she called out.

"You missed him already, don't you?" he asked as he got out of his truck as well.

"Of course, it's been...1 hour since I last saw him." she said and called out once again" Snowball..."

"Yeah it's been a very long time since you last saw him." he said sarcastically. "How do you know his name?" he asked following her towards the bush.

"I don't."

"Then why do you call him snowball?" he asked again. "You named him? "

She shrugged then smiled when she saw the puppy running towards her.

"Snowball... I missed you!" she said stroking his fur. "How are you?"

Just then, Troy walked up to them. The puppy moved backwards a little then howl.

"What's the matter?" Troy asked.

"Maybe he's not familiar with you." Gabriella replied. "Puppies are easily scared with strangers."

"Or" she added. "You are a bad guy."

"Why would you say that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well dog can sense that, amazing right?" she said with a laugh

"Well then, I'll just stand off to the side then..." he said. when he was about to walk away, Gabriella called out.

"No, Wait. If you want to hold him then just do what I say."

"Okay." he said. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Walk towards us slowly...And look at his eyes." she told him. "You have to gain his trust."

"Keep moving until you see him move backwards again."

He walked towards them slowly just like how she told him, and then when he saw the puppy moved backwards then he stopped.

"Now what?"

"Bend down and move even more slowly towards him..." she said while watching him. _He did a good job_. She thought.

When he was close enough, she said "Hold out your hand and wait for him to lick it." Troy did what she said. "And if he didn't, moved towards him again, but slowly."

He moved towards the puppy slowly with his hand holding out and his eyes fixed on his. When he was close enough, the puppy took a step forward and lick his hand.

"There you go!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"You're so good with dogs." he said while stroking his belly. "Then why didn't you keep one?"

She sighed. "I wanted to but my mom is allergic to dog's fur so I can never get to have a pet dog..."

Then she smiled, "But at least I'm lucky enough to live near the park so I can go there and play with other people's dog."

Troy nodded his head then asked. "Are you going to keep him?"

"I don't think I can." She said. "I'll return him to his owner as soon as I know who he is."

She then opened the bag of dog food and poured it into a bowl for the puppy who ate it hungrily while Troy continued with stroking him.

Suddenly, something clicked inside his head. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

He then took out a piece of folded paper and unfolded it.

After reading the paper for a few seconds, he asked Gabriella."Does Snowball has a black spot on it's tail?"

Gabriella checked Snowball's tail. When she nodded her head, confirming it has a black spot on it's tail, she heard Troy said. "I think I know who is Snowball's master."

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, Thank you so much..."

"No problem, Mrs Johnson..." Gabriella said. She can't believe Snowball is going to leave so soon. Just now, she saw Troy searching through his purse and pulled out a missing dog notice, once he had confirmed that Snowball is the missing dog, he told her that a few days ago, someone gave him this and he had kept it in his purse ever since. He then show her the notice so she could call Mrs. Johnson, the owner of the dog.

"Goodbye Snowball...I'll miss you..." she whispered to the puppy and stroke his fur one last time before handling him to Mrs. Johnson who gladly took it from her.

"You called him snowball?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Yeah, but Mrs. Johnson...What's his name?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm afraid, he don't have a name..." Mrs. Johnson replied while smiling at her. "We used to call him Buddy, but he didn't seem to know that's his name..."

"Why don't you call him Snowball then?" Gabriella asked. "He responded whenever I call him that name..."

"Really? Well then I'm gonna call him Snowball then..."She said smiling gratefully at her. "I should get going then, thanks again..."

She then looked at Snowball. "Do you want to say goodbye, Snowball?"

The puppy wagged his tail and barked a few times.

"Goodbye to you too Snowball..." Gabriella said smile sadly.

"Yeah, goodbye Snowball...And don't you ever fotget us, okay?" Troy who was standing beside Gabriella finally spoke.

With that, Mrs. Johnson left.

Troy looked over at Gabriella, who looks like she was about to cry then smiled.

"Hey, don't cry..." he said while chuckling.

"How can you laugh at time like this?" she asked a tear rolled down her face.

he wiped off the tear with his thumb. While looking at her, he suddenly remembered who she is. He remembered she is the girl at the hotel, who he had let her go...

"Yeah and I'm gonna miss him too..." he heard himself said as he lookes into her eyes. _Yes, it has to be her_. _That's why she looked so familiar_. He thought. "But if I were you, I won't be upset because I know one thing for sure, That is he will always remember you for you had saved him..."

He brushed some hair out off her face before continue with staring at her. "It's wonderful that you helped Snowball, Gabriella..."

Gabriella gulped while staring into his blue eyes, her mind went blank when she felt that he was moving closer and closer towards her. "Thank you..." she heard herself said, her voice was shaky.

With that, Troy leaned down and kissed her gently which caused her to froze. Tasting her lips he knew that she is her, she tasted exactly like her, he knew it because no matter what he do, he still can't forget the taste of her lips since the day at the hotel.

Finally, he pulled away gently, and look at her, her eyes were still closed which caused him to smile. _She is her...I can't believe she is her... _he thought.

Her eyes opened quickly and stared at him in utter shock. She was too shock to move or even speak, so all she do is stare at him feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Troy looked at her and smirk, he then check his watch then whispered in her ear. "I had to go now, and thanks. I had a wonderful time today..."

He smiled at her once again before saying. "Bye Gabriella, see ya tomorrow."

he then quickly jumped in to his truck and started his engine. He had to get home quickly for his mother needed the flour.

A few minutes later, Troy's gone. Gabriella who was still in shock finally moved. Her right hand reached up and felt her lips. Her lips were still warm from what happened just now. She then got inside her house and shut the door, leaning against the door, she thought. "What happened?"

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I wanna thank Bluebelle140, XLizaBethX, Carolina, XxBabiiGurlxX, AddyD90, pumpkinking for constant reviewing! And I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

"I had to calm down..." she thought when the door was closed.

"I had to talk to Taylor..."

"Yeah...I'm gonna call Taylor..."

"No, not yet. I had to go to hospital to visit my mom." she said to herself. She's freaking out, her mind was replaying the kiss over and over again. Non-stop.

"Oh well, I'll call her later." she said to herself again. She grabbed her jacket and pulled open the door and headed to the hospital.

* * *

Her mom was fine and looks better, she had bought food for her and accompanied her for the rest of the day and she's coming home in 2 days. Her mom was sleeping most of the time which left her alone with her thoughts. She just can stop replaying what happened, and when she finally got home , she quickly pull out her cellphone, she needed to call Taylor.

She dialed her number and lay down on her bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Taylor..."

"Hey Gabs. So anything happened today?"

"Urgh...A lot of things had happened today..." she said with a groan.

"What? what happened?"

"Well...Today I saw a lost dog in my house, so I decided to go to the supermarket to buy some dog food for him. Then, at the super market I helped a toddler with finding her mom and just then, I spotted the creepy guy and he offered me a ride to my house once I told him the dog food I just bought is for the lost dog, then we played with the dog and called the dog's owner and then we...uh...kissed..." she said in a rush.

"And you what?"

"We...kissed..." she repeated.

"Oh...so you two kissed...And then?"

"Tay...Why wouldn't you be shocked?"

"And why would I be shocked?"

"I kissed the creepy person...No, I mean he kissed me."

"So?"

"Urgh...Nevemind..." she said. She rolled over and lay on her back. "Oh... And Tay, I forgot to tell you, the creepy guy I told you about is Troy."

"Oh...Troy." She heard Taylor said. "Wait... Troy?"

"Uh...yes?"

"Troy who?"

"Bolton..."

"WHAT!"

"What's wrong?"

"You kissed TROY BOLTON?"

"Uh huh..."

"THE TROY BOLTON?"

"Uh...yes?"

"Do you know who he is?"

"Nope..."

"He is the most popular guy at East High!" she exclaimed. "He kissed you?"

"Uh...Yeah..."

"Oh my god..."

"Yeah...I mean why would he kiss me?"

"Of course! He's attracted to you...By the way, is he a good kisser?"

"Tay!"

"Come on tell me!"

"I guess..." she replied and heard her squeal. She was a little shock though, she thought that her friend, Taylor was not interested in this kind of things.

"You're so lucky girl!"

"I am?"

"Uh huh...Not many girls can get his kiss, including his ex-girlfriends."

"Okay..." she said awkwardly.

"So what is it like?"

"What do you mean?"

"What does his lips taste like?"

"Hmm..." she said. She really want to know? Her mind was replaying the kiss over and over again. It taste like...It taste like...the anonymous guy. Her eyes widened. Why am I thinking about him? she wondered.

"Do you like it?" Taylor asked again.

"Uh..." Does she like it? It's gentle and sweet and it reminds her of the guy at the hotel room. And it taste yummy...

"Gabriella?"

"I don't know..." she said in a rush.

"Really?"

"Uh yeah...Taylor I gotta go, I have uh..homework to do..."

"Okay, I'll talk to you about it tomorrow." Even if she can't see her she knew that Taylor was grinning like mad.

"Uh...Okay, Bye Tay." she ended the call and took a deep breath.

She then sighed, wondering how tomorrow is going to be.

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

She was walking down the halway with Taylor right beside her, blabbering about how lucky she is to be kissed by the Oh-so- amazing- guy named Troy.

"Tay can you just stop talking about him?" Gabriella asked, feeling a little frustrated.

"Come on Gabs, I'm just so excited!" Taylor exclaimed.

"You kissed..." she then lowered her voice into a whisper. "Troy..."

"First off, he kissed me..." she said facing her friend. "Second, why are you whispering?"

"I had to!" Taylor said and looked around them, making sure that no one is close enough to hear their conversation before she continue. "Every girl in this school are crazy about him! If they knew Troy kissed you, they will probably kill you!"

"Really? Wow...I'm so unlucky..."

"Unlucky? Are you kidding? Every girl in this school will die to be kissed by him!" Taylor then added. "Except me..."

She smiled. "I knew you had a thing for Chad."

Taylor was silent and didn't say anything else, and deep down inside, Gabriella knew she was right. She was about to say something else when she saw Troy at the end of the hall way.

"Uh oh..." she said to herself. "Go to go Tay! See you on free period."

Without waiting for another goodbye she dashed off towards her locker hoping that he didn't see her. She was not sure why she was avoiding him, maybe it's because she don't know how to face him. It would be awkward, I mean, he kissed her! Twice! And he probably was just fooling around, so maybe it will do her good if she would just avoid him.

She opened her locker, then quickly got the books she needed before closing her locker with a loud bang. She turned around, ready to rush into homeroom before she knocked into a stone hard chest. She looked up to find that she's staring at a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.

"Woah...Slow down there, Stranger!" He smirked. "What's the rush?"

"Oh, Troy..." She gave him a small smile. "Oh! Look at the time! I got to go, bye!"

She wanted to walk past him but before she even took more than two steps, she felt her arm being tugged backwards and she was back to her usual place, facing Troy.

"Are you okay, Gabriella?" He stared at her with amusement. "There's still 10 minutes before class begins."

"Uh...I wanna get there early so, uhh...I can do some preparation before class begins..." she began to walk away, but once again she was being pulled back by Troy.

"Is there something wrong?" He stared at her closely. From her expression, he knew that she's uncomfortable around him. "it seems like you're trying to avoid me."

" I...uh...I'm...just...er..." she stammered not knowing what to say. _Should I say,'Yes! I'm avoiding you'? Of course not! That would be too rude!_

At last, she said to him. "No."

This time, she walked as fast as she could, so that she wouldn't be pulled back by Troy. She took two steps when she felt herself being pulled back to the same position as before by Troy, again.

Frustrated, she glared at him and said in an annoying voice. "Will you stop that?"

"No." He said amused by her annoyed expression, his smirk widened into a grin. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Fine." she stared at him and asked in an angry voice. "Why did you kiss me?"

Upon hearing this, he chuckled. He felt amazed that she would actually ask him this question. "Why do you wanna know?"

"I just do." she said.

He was silent for a few seconds. Should he tell her that he knew who she is and he had been liking her since the incident in the hotel? He then decided that he should keep it a secret. He know how girls are easily embarassed, if he bring that up, she probably will never talk to him.

He stared at her for a few seconds, he can see that she's uncomfortable under his gaze. He chuckled before leaning down and whispered in her ear.

"Because I just felt like kissing you." he whispered, planting a small kiss on her ear before he spun around and left leaving a confused and an extremely annoyed Gabriella standing in front of her locker alone and speechless.

"I can't believe it..." she muttered to herself before walking into her homeroom, still feeling a little annoyed.

**What do you think? Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Phht! What does he think I am? A kiss toy?_ she thought angrily as she went into her homeroom. She walked past Taylor to the seat behind her.

"I kissed you just because I felt like it." she mimicked him in a super sweet voice. "Stupid, Troy!" She scolded under her breath.

"Gabs, are you okay?" Taylor asked and looked at her weirdly as Gabriella sat down into her seat and pulled out some books from her back.

"Yeah, sure. Of course why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You were talking to yourself." She replied with a laugh. "Very loudly in fact. And now everyone is staring at you."

Her head shot up and scanned the room. Sure enough, almost everyone in this room was staring at her like she's some kind of weirdo. Even Ms. Darbus noticed that she was talking to herself because she asked Gabriella. "Miss Montez, are you stressing lately? Are you under pressure?"

"No, Miss Darbus." she replied feeling a little embarassed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." she mentally scolded herself for saying what she was thinking that loudly. She looked around the room and found that everyone was still staring at her.

Her gaze dropped on Troy and saw that he too, was staring at her smirking with amusement in his eyes. She huffed and tore her gaze away from him and stared at her desk, still embarassed.

"Alright then, everyone settle down and get ready for the morning announcements." Ms Darbus said to her class. Just then, East High's Principle, Principle Matsui's voice rang through the PA system. "Good morning, East High! It's time for the morning announcement."

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I'm so excited!"

"Oh, there's nothing to be excited about." Taylor said to her friend then took a bite on her turkey sandwich. It's lunch time and the school is buzzing about the Wildcat's spirit week that starts on next monday. "It's pretty boring actually. We all who have wildcat spirit will dress in red and white for the whole week."

She then added with a small smile. "But I'm looking forward to the Wildcat Spirit ball. The teachers are gonna decide and crown 2 students as Spirit King and Queen! This never happened in our school before."

"Well, lucky you. I've been transfered to so many schools and I haven't been a part of School Spirit's Week before." Gabriella said with a small frown.

"Really?"

Gabriella nodded. And Taylor continue. "Well then don't worry, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun next week."

"So are you going to the spirit ball?"

"I don't think I'm going." Gabriella said. She never been to any dance before because no one ever asked her to the dance so she wouldn't expect this year to be any different.

"Why? I thought you're looking forward to it?"

"I've never been to a dance before, and no one would ask me to go to this Spirit ball anyway, so I might as well stay at home." Gabriella said then she asked Taylor. "What about you?"

"Well if someone ask me to the ball I'll go."

"Then you're going for sure. Chad's definitely gonna ask you to the ball." Gabriella said while giggling causing her to roll her eyes.

"I can say the same thing about Troy. He'll probably ask you."

"I don't think he will. Even if he does, I wouldn't go with him."

**Tell me what'cha think and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I just watched a video about zanessa kissing in Waikiki, Hawaii! OMG! THEY'RE SO CUTE! I SCREAMED WHEN I SAW IT. YOU GUYS GO SEE! LOVE THEM SO MUCH! AH! LONGEST KISS EVER!**

**And I want to tell you guys that my stories will stay short so that I will upload stories faster. Hope you don't mind.**

He was leaning against his locker watching people passing by. The East High's hall way was a little crowded because it's Wildcat Week. Lots of clubs had set up booths to sell things with Wildcat logos on it.

"Hey dude, do you want to buy the basketball with wildcat logo on it?" Chad asked him.

"No, my dad probably bought dozens of them already." Troy said with a smirk.

"Well then, I should get one for myself." Chad's hand dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet while walking towards the Basketball booth.

Troy scanned the hallway. Everyone was in school spirit, most of the students are wearing either East High colours or shirts with Wildcat logo. Principle Matsui will be pleased to see that.

Just then, Amy , the head cheerleader jumped in front of Troy out of nowhere.

"Hey, Troy!" she greeted in her high pitched voice.

"Hi." Troy smiled at her politely. Just like evryone in this school, she's wearing East High colours today.

"I'm so excited about the Spirit ball. Aren't you Troy?" She asked and flutter her eye lashes.

"Sure..." Troy answeres absent mindedly. He saw Gabriella in the crowd talking to Taylor Mckessie. _looks like she enjoys wildcat week _he thought. She was wearing East high colours too, but strangely red looks so much better on her than any other girl in East High. He was about to leave and find Gabriella. He wanted to ask her to the ball, but Amy went on.

"I wonder who's going to be the Spirit King. But I'm sure every teacher will vote you, after all you lead the Wildcat team to victory 4 times in a row!" she gushed and looked at Troy with flirtatious eyes. "And Troy, I was wondering if you would like to go to t..."

"Sorry Amy, but I gotta go..." He said quickly to her when Gabriella was swallowed into the crowd. He dived into the sea of people, searching for Gabriella but Gabriella was nowhere insight.

Troy sighed and went back to his locker waiting for Chad to come.

"Hey, Troy. " Troy turned around to see a blonde girl standing behind him.

"Sharpay..." His eyes widened as he took in her outfit. "You aren't wearing any pink today?"

"Oh well, Of course! It's spirit week!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'm sure if I show a little spirit I will definitely be the Spirit queen!"

"Which reminds me..." She gave Troy one of her brightest smile before continued. "I was wondering if we could go to the Spirit ball together."

"Sorry, Sha..." he was cut off by her as she continued.

"You know, you'll definitely be crowned King so if we're going to the ball together, I'll have more chance of winning the Spirit Queen title!"

"Sorry Sharpay, I've already had someone else in mind..." He said and quickly spotted Chad. "Hey Chad! There you are! See ya, Sharpay."

He dashed off leaving Sharpay shouting at him. "Fine! I'll win the Spirit Title without your help!" With that she stomped off.

* * *

"I can't believe you say Wildcat Spirit will be boring!" she exclaimed. "It was so much fun!"

Gabriella never been a part of school activity before so she was amazed when she arrived to school this morning to see lots of booths had set up at the East High hall way. There are booths that sells Wildcat's T-shirt, Wildcat's shoes, Wildcat's cap, Wildcats shorts, Wildcat's badge, Basketbal with Wildcat's logo on it, Wildcat's bag, notebooks, Wildcat's mask, Wildcat's cup, pens, even wildcat cupcake! The cheerleaders were in the hall way dancing their routine while the school band was playing songs.

"Well, that's because you've never seen anything like this before right?" Taylor said as they entered the gym. "Oh, I wish our gym teacher is absent today. I don't feel like playing volleyball."

"Yeah, me too." she said then she paused when she saw something. "What are those guys doing here?"

Taylor followed her gaze. Sure enough, she saw a bunch of basketball players are standing a few feet away from them. Before she can say anything else their gym teacher came followed by coach Bolton.

"Alright girls, today we are not gonna play volleyball." the gym teacher said. Gabriella sighed a sigh of relief.

"Today, Coach Bolton is going to teach you guys ballroom dancing for the Spirit Ball this weekend."

"What?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Uh, Coach. Are we going to dance to?" Chad Danforth asked.

Coach Bolton nodded. "Yes, and I'm gonna pair you guys up with the girls." He looked down at his clipboard and continued. "Chad, you're with Taylor Mckessie."

Gabriella giggled as she watch Taylor moved over to stand beside Chad after giving her a glare.

"Troy, you're with Gabriella Montez." Coach Bolton said still looking at his clipboard.

Gabriella's eyes widen and her mouth dropped open. "You've got to be kidding me." she said under her breath . This time, Taylor was the one laughing at Gabriella.

"This is just simply great..." she muttered before glaring at Taylor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

She watched as Troy walking slowly towards her with a smirk on his face, glad that he finally know her last name. "So, Miss MONTEZ." He stopped in front of her then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Looks like you can't avoid me like you wanted to."

She didn't say anything. She crossed her arms and listened as one of the girl asked Coach Bolton. "Coach, we're not gonna dance with the same partner at the Spirit Ball right?"

Coach Bolton shook his head. "We're just practicing today. You guys are going to dance with your real dates on the ball."

The girl release a breath as Coach Bolton continued. "Okay, now partners face each other."

Everyone did as they were told.

" Now guys, put your right hand on your partner's waist and pull your partner closer to you." he said. "Girls, don't get too nervous. And guys, don't get too excited, okay?"

Gabriella nodded nervously and allowed Troy to place his hand on her waist as she stepped just a little bit closer to him, placing her left hand on his hand and her right hand on his shoulder.

"Troy! Gabriella! You two are standing too far apart." Coach Bolton said. "Move closer until your chest touch her's."

She blushed as everyone stared at them. She felt that Troy pulled herself closer to him, so close that she can place her chin on his shoulder.

"You're nervous right?" She heard Troy asked.

She nodded.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna eat you." Troy said.

"It's not that. It's just that I never dance before..."

"Don't worry, you're dancing with me. You wouldn't dance badly even if you want to." He said with a smirk.

"Cocky." she muttered as Coach Bolton continue teaching them basics. As she was listening to Coach Bolton, she found that Troy wasn't paying attention. His right hand which was on her waist was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt while tapping his foot loudly, showing that he was bored listening to his father.

"Can't you just pay a little attention?" she asked, clearly irritated by him.

"No, I already knew how to dance." he said with a smirk.

"Oh really? How do you know ballroom dancing?" she asked not believing him.

"Who's he?" he asked pointing at Coach Bolton.

"Coach Bolton?" she asked.

"Yes, aka my dad."

"Coach Bolton is your dad?" she asked wide eyed.

Troy gave her a look.

"Right...Coach Bolton and Troy Bolton." she said sheepishly. "So?"

He sighed before asking. "What is he doing?"

"Teaching us how to dance?"

"Yes, which means?"

"He knows how to dance?"

"And I'm his...?"

"Son?"

"Uh huh, which means?"

"You know how to dance too?" she asked not really sure if she's answering correctly, because Troy Bolton and Ballroom dancing just can't mix together.

"Exactly." He said with a satisfying grin.

"So what if he's your dad, that doesn't mean you..."

"Troy, Gabriella. Looks like you two know ballroom dancing pretty well huh?" said Coach Bolton when he caught them talking.

"Sorry, Coach Bolton. I..." Gabriella began to apologize but being cut off by Coach Bolton.

"Why don't you two show us what you've learn." Coach Bolton said with a smirk on his face which is quite similar to Troy's.

"No, Coach... I..." she stammered unsure what to say while shooting a glance at Troy, hoping he would say something to get them out of this.

"Okay." Troy answered simply and grabbed her hand pulling her to the front where Coach Bolton was standing.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked loudly. "I don't know how to dance!"

"I do." He answered simply.

"I don't trust you." she said.

"Well, you have to." Troy while looking at her. "Trust is very important in dancing. If you don't trust, you can't dance."

He held out his hand and stare into her eyes. "You can't just trust your partner, you have to trust yourself too."

She hesitated before putting her hand in his slowly. "This is crazy."

Coach Bolton smiled and turned on the music.

As soon as she hear the music, her gaze instantly fell to her feet. Troy chuckled and placed two fingers on her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at him.

"Trust me, Gabriella."

Staring at his beautiful blue eyes she knew she had to trust him. As soon as she nod her head, Troy placed his right hand on her waist while she put her hand in his. Without wasting another second, they began to dance.

They danced so beautifully causing everyone in the gym gasp except Coach Bolton, who only smirked. The music soon comes to an end, when they finished dancing, everyone clapped and cheered.

"Good job. Now this lesson is over, you can all leave now." Coach Bolton said before leaving the gym as well.

"I can't believe I can dance!" Gabriella exclaimed while giggling.

"I do."

"And I can't believe you can dance!"

He chuckled before replied. "Even if I am the basketball guy doesn't mean I can't dance."

"It's still shocking." She said the grin never leave her face. "Anyway, thank you."

"Your welcome." He said with a smirk. "I wanna ask you something, Gabriella."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Will you go to the spirit Ball with me?"

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you guys for reviewing! I do hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

"What!" Taylor exclaimed. "I can't believe it!"

"Taylor! keep it down..." she said in a hushed tone while looking towards her bedroom door. "My mom is sleeping."

Her mom just came out of hospital yesterday, she looks fine but the doctor advised her to rest for a few more days for her body to recover fully.

"Oh...Sorry." Taylor whispered. "I can't believe you said no!"

She sighed running her fingers through her hair. "Didn't I told you before? I. Wouldn't. Go. To. The. Dance. With. Him. Even. If. He. Did. Ask. Me. To. The. Ball."

"But I still can't believe it!" Taylor said. "I mean, you wouldn't like to stay at home while everyone is having fun at the spirit ball, would you?"

"That's what I'm planning to do."

"What? I thought you were kidding last time! Look Gabs, just call Troy, tell him that you would want to go to the ball with him, and have fun. Yes?" Taylor said handing Gabriella her phone.

"No Tay, besides I don't have his phone number."

Instantly, Taylor took out her phone dialed Troy's number and handed it to Gabriella.

"Anymore excuse?"

"Taylor..." she grabbed her bestfriend's phone and shut it with a snap then place it on the bed just inches beside her.

"C'mon...At least he's not some nerd who don't know how to dance!" Taylor said throwing her hands in the air.

"Taylor, I'm still not going. I mean, you're not going anyway!" She said looking at her friend. When she saw her expression, she raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you're going?"

"Well...yeah." she said looking a little comfortable.

"With who?"

"Uh...Chad." Now Taylor's face is bright red.

"Chad?" She exclaimed clapping her hands. "Awesome! I thought you said you don't like...and I can't believe you didn't tell me!" she finished with a pout.

"Hey! I was going to tell you! But then you tel me that Troy asked you to the ball and I kinda forgot about it." Taylor protest. "So now, I'm going and you must go too!"

Gabriella groaned before flopping down on her bed. "No Taylor. I don't wanna go with him."

"Why?"

Gabriella stopped moving. _Should I tell her?_ Gabriella thought. _No way, I can't tell her I like a guy who I didn't even know_.

"I just don't like him." she said before muttering. "That cocky guy who treats me like a kiss toy..."

"And besides, he'll probably tease me if I call him now, since I said no to him earlier. And he probably already asked someone else." she said making a new excuse.

"Fine. But I have a feeling that he'll ask you again. If he did ask you again, don't say no, okay Gabs?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Tay..." she replied without really listening. "Now let's focus on our homework."

* * *

"So, I asked Taylor to the ball." Chad said casually while dribbing the ball. He then pass it to Troy who passed the ball back.

"Yeah?"

"And she said yes." Chad said with a grin. He lift his hands up ready to shoot the ball.

Swish. Nothing but net.

"Congrats man." Troy said giving him a high five.

"What about you man? How many girl asked you?"

"Five." he went to pick up the ball before dribbling it.

"And you're going with who?" he then added with a grin. "Did you ask Gabriella?"

"Yup."

"And?"

"She says no. But I'll ask her again." Troy said making a shot.

Swish.

"I'm sure this time she will never say no."


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Troy was walking in the hallway after school when he bumped into Principle Matsui.

"Sorry..." Troy said to him. He looked up to see that the Principle was struggling with two big boxes he was holding. "Need my help?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Thank you."

Troy took one box from him before asking him. "So where are we taking this?"

"To the gym." Principle Matsui said while moving to the gym with Troy following him closely behind. When thay reached the gym, Troy was surprised to see that the 3 students were painting the wall red. The spirit ball is tomorrow so the gym should be ready by now.

"Mr Matsui, why isn't the gym ready?" he asked looking around the gym. The wall was only a quater of wall was painted, and there weren't any decorations hanging around. The whole gym looks empty.

"Well,there aren't any volunteers." He sighed before continueing. "Clearly every East High student doesn't have school spirit, I even need to beg them so that they can help me paint the wall." He said before pointing at the 3 students who were painting.

"I think I can help." Troy said casually.

"Really?" Principle Matsui's eyes brightened up.

"Yeah." Troy nodded. He doesn't have practice that day since the gym is unavailable so he don't see why he can't help. He picked up a paint brush which was lying on the floor. "Just leave it to me."

* * *

Gabriella was standing in front of her locker after school when she heard someone say. "Hey, Gabriella right?"

She turned around to face a tall guy who she knew is from the basketball team. "Hey..." She greeted, feeling a little surprised that he knew her name.

"And you are?"

"Zeke Baylor." He said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Zeke..." she smiled at him while shaking his hand. "What's up?"

"I need your help." he started. "I promised Principle Matsui that I would help to bake some sweet treats for the Spirit Ball. I decided to stay after school today to bake since tomorrow is the Spirit ball. But just now my mom called and told me that I need to get home now cause there's an emergency and there's no one else in this school except you, so can you help?"

"To bake cake?" she asked.

"Yeah, cupcakes."

"But I don't know how..."

"I've wrote down instructions." he said while handing her a piece of paper. "It's pretty easy, all you need to do is follow the instructions."

"Well, okay." She said taking the piece of paper from him. "I don't think that making a cupcake will be too hard."

"Thank you so much, Gabriella!" Zeke exclaimed. "So the ingredients are in the kitchen, so now all you have to do is bake."

Zeke then dashed off while yelling at her. "Thanks again! You're a life saver."

"Your welcome." Shen said while giggling.

* * *

"Finally, the last dozen is done..." she sang out as she was placing the last dozen of cupcakes into the fridge. Checking her watch, it shows 8pm. Sighing happily, she cleaned up the kitchen before pulling open the door and leave the room and into the hallway.

Walking in the hallway, she suddenly shivered when she remembered that she's alone in the school. The hallway was empty and dark. Wrapping her arm around herself, she began to walk faster towards the exit, wanting to leave the school as fast as she can. Just then, she heard a loud bang coming from the gym that nearly make her scream.

Curiously, she walked cautiously towards the gym door and pulled it open slowly to see what happened. There she saw Troy was lifting a table and place it at the left end of the gym. Her eyes roamed around the gym and gasped when she saw the once smelly gym had transformed into a beautiful ballroom.

"Wow!" She exclaimed causing him to drop the table on the floor with a loud bang.

"Don't you know better than to shout at someone who thought that there's no one else in the school besides him?" he asked.

"Sorry..." she apologized. "But the gym looks awesome!"

"Yeah...Thanks for the compliment."

"You did it all by yourself?" she asked stepping into the gym.

"Well 3 people helped but they left after painting the wall." he said picking up a balloon. "What are you doing here this late?"

"I was helping Zeke to make some cupcake for the ball." she said then asked. "So do you need my help?"

"I'm almost done, but I would be grateful if you want to help me."

"So what should I do now?"

"You can put the red table cloth on the table." he said before blowing the balloon.

"Okay."

"Then you can sweep the floor then mop the floor and hang these balloons and..."

"Woah...Hold on. Even if i want to help doesn't mean that you can throw every work you have to me!"

"Of course I can."

"Troy, my hands are still sore from the baking. Can you let me do something easier?"

"Nope, you are the one who wanted to help." he said before chuckles.

"So you really gonna let me do all these work?"

"Actually I planned to help you."

Together, they finished decorating the gym and are ready to go home.

"I'll drive you home." he said pulling out his car keys.

"It's okay, I can walk. My house is not too far away."

"Get into the car." he said

She went into the car before he drove her to her house. When they reached her house, she unfastened her seat belt before saying "Thank you for driving me home."

"You're welcome and thank you for helping me." he said with a smirk.

"You're welcome. Bye, see ya next time." she waved before getting out of her car and walked towards the front door. Before she reached the front door, she heard Troy called after her. "Hey, Gabriella..."

She turned around before saying ."Yeah?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

She sighed before saying in a small voice. "No..."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No! No."

"No?"

"Yes!"

"So it's a yes?"

"No!"

"No?"

"Yes!"

"Oh,yes! Okay, I'll pick you up at 8." he said with a wink before walking towards his car.

"But I said no!"

"No you said yes!" he said with a grin.

"That's cheating!"

"Remember! 8 o'clock!" he said before driving away.

She let out a frustrated sigh before getting into her house. "I hate him..." she muttered.

**So what do you think? please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**OMG! thank you for all the reviews!Hope you enjoy it!**

"Hahahaha!" Taylor was rolling on Gabriella's bed laughing as hard as she could.

"Taylor would you please stop laughing?" Gabriella asked crossing her arms above her chest.

"I...can't...stop! hahaha!"

"Tay!" She held up her pillow and hit her arm. "Stop, laughing!"

Taylor was laughing so hard that her stomach hurts. "Okay...No more...But...Hahaha!"

"I'm speechless..." she said as she was watching her friend laughing hard, rolling back and forth on her own bed. A few minutes later, Taylor finally stopped laughing.

"You're done right?" She asked her. "It's not funny..."

"It is!" Taylor said swallowing another chuckle. "You say you wouldn't go to the ball and won't ever go to the ball with Troy..."

She paused pointing a finger dramatically at Gabriella. "Now you will go to the ball WITH Troy when you don't even want to! God is helping me!" She finished before laughing again.

"Hey! Troy tricked me into saying yes! No...I didn't even say yes but he was like 'Oh you say yes, then I'll pick you up at 8..' And I was about to tell him I said no but then that stupid smirk on his face made it clear that he knew that I said no but he simply didn't care! I hate him!"

"So you're going right?" Taylor asked hoping she would say yes.

"No."

"What? But what will you do if Troy come to pick you up?" Taylor asked.

"I'll just tell him I don't wanna go."

"Gabriella...Why don't you just go? You see, you helped decorated the gym and you helped baking the treats! So you should enjoy the ball more than anyone!" Taylor said hoping she would change her mind.

Gabriella hugged her pillow while thinking. Well, she did spent 4 hours baking the cupcakes and decorate the gym, should she really not go to the ball?

"But I'm so mad at Troy!" She said and threw her hands in the air. "I really don't wanna go with him!"

"Well, I have an idea! Why don't you go to the ball with him but don't dance with him? You can still enjoy yourself..."

"But I don't have anything to wear! And the ball is tonight!" She exclaimed.

Taylor jumped up from the bed before picking up her purse. "Well then what are you waiting for? We got some shopping to do!"

* * *

She smoothed down her dress as she was staring at herself at the mirror. She looked different and felt different, but in a good way. She was wearing a peach coloured dress with a white coloured purse. She had a light make up on and she let her hair down falling around her face.

"You look beautiful, Sweetie!" her mom gasped.

"Thanks mom." She replied with a wide smile on her face.

Just then the door bell rang. "I'll go get it!" her mom said before rushing downstairs.

Knowing it's Troy downstairs, she took a deep breath before picking up her white coloured purse and stepped out of her room. It felt so weird that you're going to the ball with someone you're mad at.

While she was walking down the stairs, she can hear her mom is already chatting with Troy.

"Here's my pretty girl." Her mom said when Gabriella approached them.

She glanced at Troy and noticed that he looked extremely handsome in coat and tie. When she met his gaze, she noticed that he didn't even blink when he was staring at herself. _Do I really look that different?_ She thought.

"Hi..." She greeted simply.

"Hey..." He greeted back, his eyes not leaving her's.

"I'll bring her back by eleven, if that's okay?" Troy asked Maria.

"Of course! See ya then and have fun!" Maria said to them. Gabriella kissed her mom goodbye before stepping out of her house and walked past Troy who held out his hand for her and walked silently into his car.

"Looks like someone's still mad..." Troy said when he was getting into his car.

Gabriella didn't say anything as he continue. "By the way, you look gorgeous tonight."

She felt her heart beat faster before answering. "Thanks."

With that, they drove in silence towards their school.

**Sorry, it's a little short because I'm sick today. I vomitted 6 times today and I still feel dizzy. But please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you guys so much for those reviews! I'm feeling much better now! And I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks again!**

Gabriella was talking to Kelsi Nielsen and Martha Cox while watching Taylor having fun dancing with Chad. Thanks to Taylor, she made a lot of new friends in East High. Gabriella glanced around her and saw that Troy was staring at her. She smirked to herself, she had made some plans for tonight to avoid dancing with Troy.

First, she will chat with Kelsi and Martha, then she'll dance with them since they don't have dates. And soon, Principle Matsui will announce the Spirit King and Spirit Queen which will definitely be Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans. Troy will be busy accepting congratulations so he will have no time to approach her and when he did, she'll ask him to bring her back since the ball will end soon. Perfect, right?

From the corner of her eye, she saw that Troy was approaching her. She asked Kelsi and Martha. "Hey, you guys wanna dance?"

"Sure, why not?" Martha jumped up from her seat and placed the glass of punch she was holding on the table. "Let's dance."

Gabriella smiled before she turned to Kelsi. "What about you Kels?"

"Um...I don't really know how to dance..." She said in a small voice while blushing.

"No worries, because I don't know how to dance too." Gabriella said while giggled. "So let's get crazy out there!"

Kelsi nodded with a shy smile and followed Gabriella and Martha to the dance floor when the DJ started an upbeat song. They began to dance like crazy, moving their hips, nodding their head to the music and jumping with the crowd. Slowly the song comes to an end, that's when they went back to their seats feeling breathless and excited.

"That's so much fun!" Kelsi exclaimed.

Gabriella giggled before answering. "Yeah! Wanna dance again?"

"Of course!" Martha said. Just then, all of then saw Principle Matsui standing on the small platform while tapping the microphone causing a whine of feedback to be heard.

"He's gonna announce the winners right now!" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly because that means her plan worked and she didn't have to dance with Troy.

"Good evening, students!" Principle Matsui greeted. "It's time to announce our Spirit King and Spirit Queen."

"Oh, I hope he can stop talking nonsense and hand Troy and Sharpay their crown." Martha groaned. "We all know that they're gonna win! I wanna dance!"

Gabriella giggled. Before she could say anything, Principle Matsui went on. "As you all know, all of the teachers in East High and I have been watching carefully to see which girl and boy shows the most school spirit."

Principle Matsui paused dramatically for a few seconds before continue. "Without further ado, I present you your Spirit King this year. Congratulations Troy Bolton!"

Everyone cheered as he was walking towards Principle Matsui to accept the crown.

"And the Spirit Queen is..." Principle Matsui paused again and glanced around before saying. "Miss Gabriella Montez!"

"What?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"What?" The cheerleaders exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Sharpay who was on her way towards the Principle shouted.

"Gabriella please come up here and accept your crown!" Principle Matsui said holding a beautiful silver coloured crown.

Gabriella can't even blink. Is it possible that she won the Spirit Queen's title? No it must be a dream. But everyone is staring at her, no she have to wake up, now! Before she can do anything, she saw that Troy who was wearing the crown was making his way towards her.

He stopped in front of her before saying. "Come on, my Queen. Our Royal subjects awaits." he smirked before taking her hand and pulled her gently towards the small platform Mr. Matsui was standing. Principle Matsui placed the crown on her head when Sharpay stormed towards Principle Matsui.

"How can she win this?" She asked loudly. "She's not even wearing wildcat colours! I'm the one who shows true Wildcat spirit!"

Sharpay said motioning her outfit. She was wearing a red dress with white stripes, a red coloured hand bag , a white coloured heels, her hair was dyed into red and even her fingernails is in red and white coloured.

"Sorry Sharpay. But that really isn't a requirement." Principle Matsui said to her before saying into the microphone. "Congratulations, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Both of them shows true spirits by working for hours to make this dance happen."

He smiled at them both before saying. "Now it's time to enjoy yourself, go out and dance you two!"

Everyone stood to the side of the dance floor to offer space for them both.

"Looks like you can't avoid dancing with me tonight..." Troy whispered into her ear before holding out a hand and ask with a smirk. "May I have this dance, My Queen?"

"Go on..." Principle Matsui said with a proud smile before adding. "By the way, the cupcakes are delicious!"

Gabriella who's still confused reluctantly place her hand in his when she heard this. Troy leaded her to the middle of the dance floor and they both began to dance when the DJ played a slow song.

"I can't believe that I'm dancing with you in the middle of the dance floor with everyone watching. Oh! And with a crown on my head." She muttered.

He chuckled before whispering in her ear. "Well, I can."

She can feel his breath on her ear which sent shivers down her spine. She then felt a little dizzy when she noticed the amount of people that were staring at them.

"I think I'm gonna faint." She mummured. "I can't stand people staring at me." She placed her head on his shoulder when she felt even more dizzier.

"Look at me..." he said to her while lifting up her chin.

She tilted up her head to meet his gaze. The dizziness she felt earlier was washed away instantly when she looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"You have blue eyes..." she said still staring at his eyes. She can't believe she didn't notice it before.

He chuckled before answering. "I know." Staring at her beautiful face, he suddenly can't resist the urge to kiss her.

"You look very pretty tonight..." he whispered in a husky voice while staring into her brown orbs making her knees go weak.

She blushed. When she was about to say thank you, she felt that he placed a hand gently on her cheek while leaning in. Hesitantly, she leaned in too. She was so close to him that she can smell his cologne. His cologne smells so nice, it almost smells familiar...

It smells like him!

Almost instantly she pulled away at the thought of him. She blushed at the thought that they almost kissed. _This is awkward_. she thought. _I have to get out of here now!_

Soon, the song slowly comes to an end. Her hands slide down from his shoulder and fell to her side while her other hand was still intertwine with his.

"I think I better go now." She said to him. She didn't know where she'll be going but she need to get out of this awkward situation now! She quickly turned and began to walk away. But before she can take more than 1 step, she felt that her hand was being tugged and her whole body was being pulled back.

Before she knew, she felt a warm pair of lips on hers softly kissing her. Her eyelids flutter shut as Troy continue kissing her as gently as ever. She felt that she was melting and almost instantly his hand circled her waist securely to prevent her from falling while his other hand flew to the back of her neck to support her from the kissing.

Finally he pulled back causing her head to spin wildly. "Let's take you home shall we?" Troy whispered into her hair while inhaling her scent.

She couldn't speak and only nodded while trying to stop her head from spinning.

"Well come on then..." He said in a husky voice, he tugged on their intertwined hand and lead her out of the dance floor.

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys thank you all for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! But there's something I wanna say here, do you guys know the news about Zanessa break up? I saw it yesterday and I didn't scream, I didn't cry and of course I didn't faint. The first thing that came to my mind is "It's just rumours...". I really don't believe that they would break up, they've been through 5 years and even a blind person can feel the love between them and I saw the video of them kissing on thanksgiving in waikiki hawaii, and I can see that they're still so in love with each other. Okay, even IF they did break up, they'll be back together soon, I have faith in you Zanessa! Zanessa rocks! I don't believe those so called "Sources." They're just trying to make something up on V's birthday!**

**So, Zanessa Forever! And please enjoy the story.**

"It was so cute when you're dancing with him! Especially when you place your head on his shoulder. it's so sweet!" Taylor gushed.

"Hey, I was feeling dizzy that's why I place my head on his shoulder, okay?" Gabriella said into her cell phone while rolling her eyes. It's not like they're a couple. She flopped down on her bed and snuggled into her pillow. She just came home 45 minutes ago and now she had showered and dressed into her pajamas, ready to fall asleep.

"Why did you pull back when he tried to kiss you the first time?"

Her half closed eyes immediately snap open when she heard this question. "That's because..."

_That's because his cologne smells like the person I like which is the anonymous person who I nearly gave my first time to, but I wouldn't tell you that because I know what you'll think if you know I like that person!_ She thought.

"That's because I'm still mad at him." she said instead. She wasn't actually lying, she was really still mad at him.

"Well anyway, it was still so cute when he kissed you at the end of the song!"

"Tay, I wish you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"And what do you think I'm thinking."

"I'm think that you're thinking that I like him which I don't so stop thinking what you're thinking."

"You don't like him?"

"No, he's a good kisser but no."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"But it looks like you enjoy kissing him."

"That's because he's a good kisser, not because I like him."

"Why won't you like him?"

"Why would I like him?"

"Because every girl in school likes him."

"That doesn't mean I have to like him."

"Fine, but something tells me that you're starting to like him." Taylor said. "But anyway I gotta go, bye..."

"Bye..." She said into the phone before snapping her phone shut and put it on the nightstand before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

She was sitting in front of her desk doing her homework when she heard her cellphone rang. She pick up her cellphone from the nightstand before answering without checkingthe caller's ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabriella."

"Who are you?"

"I would like you to guess but I'm a little busy right now, I'm Troy."

"Troy?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "How did you get my number?"

"From Chad who got it from Taylor." she heard a crashing sound and screams from the background which shocked her.

"Okay then, what's up?" She asked making a mental note to scold Taylor for giving out her phone number without her knowing.

"I need your help. What are you doing right now?"

"Doing homework."

"Who does homework on a beautiful Sunday afternoon?" She heard him asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Me?"

"Right. But why don't you have some fun at my house and help me babysit my two lovely cousins?"

_Oh. That explains the crashing and the screaming sound._ She thought.

"No thanks, I'd rather do my homework than babysitting your cousins." She said while smiling.

"Please...They're really annoying me and they're really naughty! I can handle them! Please help me!" he said with a fake pity sound.

"No..."

"Please..."

"No..."

"Pretty please..."

"Troy, no."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar and chocolate on top?"

She thought for a moment. "Fine. Just give me your address..." She took out a piece of paper and jotted down his address before ending the call with a big sigh.

_That's what you get when you like helping people so much_. She thought before grabbing one of her sweater and her keys and headed out of the door.


	21. Chapter 21

"Woah..." She mummered when she stepped into Troy's house. His house was a mess, there were crumpled papers everywhere, there were clothes and colour pencils on the floor, there're a few piece of crackers on the couch and even...

"Is that pee?" She pointed at a puddle of yellow coloured liquid on the floor by the coffee table while asking Troy who was just standing right beside her.

"No, that's orange juice..." Troy replied.

She breathe a sigh of relief when she hear that and Troy continued. "Let me introduce you two my two 'lovely' cousi..."

Before he could finish, Gabriella saw a little boy and a little girl came running around oblivious that Gabriella was standing there, the little girl yelled. "Give it back!"

The little boy who was running ahead of her yelled back while swinging the necklace he was holding. "No!"

Troy sighed rubbing his face his his hand. "That's my mom's necklace..."

Gabriella can't help but laughed, this was the first time seeing Troy like this. Then she heard a loud breaking sound. It sounds like someone just broke a glass and almost immediately, the room fell silent. Gabriella turned around to see that the kids just broke a vase.

"Shit! Shit! That's my mom's favourite vase!" Troy shouted while running a hand through his hair. The little girl looked scared at Troy but the little boy looked unconcerned he even started to chant. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"Hey, stop saying that. Your mom is gonna kill me if she hear that!" Troy said to him. When he didn't stop chanting the word 'Shit', Troy sighed and motioned towards Gabriella before saying to the kids. "This is Gabriella..."

He then turned towards her and said "Gabriella this is Chloe..." he motioned towards the little girl.

"And her twin brother, Ricky." He then motioned towards the little boy. "Both of them are 5 years old and are very naughty."

Gabriella giggled before saying. "Hi...Nice to meet you."

She held out her hand and Chloe shook her hand and said. "Nice to meet you too, Gabriella!

Gabriella smiled and pinched her cheek lightly before turning towards Ricky and held out her hand for him. "Nice to meet you, Ricky."

"Nice to meet you to, Gabriella!" He shook her hand before saying.

"So why were you two chasing around?"

"Because he stole my necklace!" Chloe pointed accusingly at Ricky.

"I did not! It's not yours!" Ricky yelled back.

"Then who's necklase is it?" Gabriella asked gently.

"I don't know, I got it from the drawer." Chloe said quietly.

"So it's not yours right?" Gabriella asked.

Chloe shooked her head.

"Why don't you give it to me and I'll return it to the owner of the necklace?" She looked at Ricky when he put the necklace into her hands.

"Thank you." Gabriella said and returned it to Troy who accept it gratefully before adding.

"Now who broke the beautiful vase?"

"He did!"

"She did!" They said in the same time before they began to yell at each other.

"Shhh...Chloe, Ricky, Look at Troy..." Gabriella said pointing at Troy. Both of them immediately stop yelling and looked at Troy.

"He looks sad because of the broken vase." when Troy heard what Gabriella just said, he quickly put on a very sad expression and even sighed heavily and sniffed a few times.

Gabriella who was holding back laughter quickly turned to the kids and said to them. "Why don't you two say sorry and give him a hug?"

They both nodded and walked over to wher Troy was standing and they both hugged his legs before saying.

"Sorry, Twoy... We didn't mean to break the vase." Chloe said.

"Can you forgive us Twoy?" Ricky asked in a hopeful voice.

Troy sighed fakely and pretended to wipe off a tear. "My mom's vase...She'll kill me..."

"Is there anything that we can do to make you feel better?" Chloe asked in a small voice.

"Yes, I'll feel better if...You let me tickle you!"

Both of them screamed and took off running when Troy ran after them and tickle them when they're close enough. Soon, Troy's house is filled with endless laughters.

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Gabby...Must I take my nap?"

"Yes, Chloe..." Gabriella replied while tucking her in.

"But I don't wanna sleep...I wanna play with you..." Chloe whined.

"But Troy told me that your mom wants you both to take naps because she don't want you both to be sleepy tonight."

"Why?"

"Because she's going to bring you both somewhere and she don't want you both to spoil the fun by yawning and begging to go home."

"Where are we going tonight?" she asked, her voice was getting smaller.

"To somewhere fun." Gabriella whispered while stroking her hair.

"Where?" Chloe asked again, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hmm...You'll know when you wake up."

"So I'll sleep faster to wake up faster.." She said her eyes drift shut.

"Yes..." Gabriella whispered, still stroking her hair. When she fell asleep, Gabriella standed up quietly and tip-toed out of the guestroom, shutting the door lightly behind her.

At the living room, she can hear Ricky laughing loudly. Curoiusly, she asked. "What's so funny? Troy, aren't you suppose to put him in bed?"

"He...Tried...To...Sing...Me...To...Sleep! hahahaha!" Ricky said between laughs.

"Hey, I thought I have a pretty good voice!" Troy protested when he heard Gabriella giggled.

"Seriously Troy, do you really think that singing can make him sleep?" Gabriella asked before she giggled again.

"Well I did everything to make him sleep! I read him stories, sing and I even dance for him! But all he do is laugh!" He then pointed at Ricky. "You little devil!"

"But Twoy, it was so funny!" Ricky said while laughing. "You dance like a panda!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Troy, argueing with him wouldn't help him sleep..." Gabriella said with a grin.

"Then what would?" Troy asked.

"Hmm..." Gabriella thought for a moment before turning towards Ricky and asked. "Why don't we play a game?"

"Yeah! I wanna play with guns!" Ricky exclaimed happily.

"Gabriella, is this gonna work?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me, it will..." She said.

"Gabriella, what do you wanna be?" Ricky asked holding two toy guns, one yellow and another one red.

"Be what?"

"You wanna be bumblebee or the optimes Pime?" Ricky asked excitedly.

"It's Optimus Prime, Ricky!" She said with a laugh. "I'll be bumblebee..."

"Yeah!" He exclaimed while handing her the yellow coloures toy gun. "Twoy, do you wanna play?"

"No, you guys have fun..." Troy replied. "I'll just watch."

"Troy, please play!" Ricky pleaded. "Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!"

"No."

"Pretty Pleaaaaaaaaaase!"

"No, Ricky..."

"Petty please with sugar on top?" Ricky asked with a pout causing Troy to laugh. "Fine." He said grabbing a toy gun.

"That's exactly how you talk me into babysitting your two cousins." Gabriella said to him with a laugh.

"Yay, let's play!"

"But there's a rule, Ricky." Gabriella said while smiling. "If you got shot by me, then you have to lay there for 60 minutes before you can get up and play again."

"Why?"

"You have to wait for your body to recover." Gabriella said. "Okay?"

"Okay!"

They began to play, running around the house fake shooting at each other.

"Ow! I got shot!" Ricky shouted and then he fell to the floor dramatically.

"Now Ricky, you have to lay there for 60 seconds remember?" Gabriella asked while Ricky nodded and he started to count.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23..." Ricky suddenly stopped counting.

Gabriella grinned while walking up to him. "Ricky?" She whispered.

He didn't stir. She turned towards Troy and give him a proud smile before motioning him to take him to bed.

"You're a genius, Gabriella!" He whispered before taking Ricky to the guestroom with Gabriella following them.

She leaned against the door frame and watched as he placed Ricky gently on the bed just beside Chloe and pulled covers over him. She felt the corner of her lips tugged when she saw him placed a kiss on Ricky's forehead before walking over to the other side of the bed and placed another kiss on Chloe's forehead too before he tip-toed out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Now that these fellas are settled, I have to clean up the living room."

"Oh, okay." She said following him to the living room and he began to clean it up. She watched as he was picking up coloring papers and pencils that was on the kitchen table before putting it away. As he was moving around the room, she could see his muscles underneath his shirt and his messy hair makes her wanna run her hand through his hair. Wait, was she really thinking that?

"You can actually help instead of staring at me, you know?" He said to her before chuckled.

"Uh, okay." She replied sheepishly before walking towards the coffee table and take those dirty plates and cups to the sink before washing it.

**Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the reviews! You all make me happy! Hope you like this chapter!**

Gabriella was sitting on her bed with a few opened books in front of her. She returned from Troy's house 2 hours ago when both of his cousins were napping. Then she helped her mom with dinner before she can finally do her homework.

Just then, she heard the doorbell rang. She made no movements because she knew her mom would get the door.

"Gabby, Troy is here." Her mom called out.

_Troy? What is he doing here? _she thought as she she jumped off her bed and go through her bedroom door towards the living room. When she reached the front door, she saw her mom was smiling brightly at her and Troy was just standing by the door.

"Hi Gabriella." He greeted with a smirk.

"Hi..." She greeted back raising an eyebrow.

"I'll leave you two alone, I still have some work to do." Her mom said before leaving.

"So what's up?" She asked. "Oh no, you need my help with your cousins again, don't you?"

"No, they left a few minutes ago." He said. "I'm here to thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome..." Gabriella said a little surprised that he actually came all the way to her house to thank her. "When have you become so well mannered?"

"What you said was a little offensive don't you think?" he said with the same smirk on his face. "But still, thank you. I apprieciate your help. Let me buy you an ice cream to thank you."

"Ice cream? In this kind of weather?" She asked her eyes widened. It was raining just now so the temperature probably dropped really low because right now it looks freezing outside.

"Yeah."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope." he replied with the same smirk on his face.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'm gonna pass. I still have homework to do, you know?" she said before adding accusingly . "Since I was too busy helping someone with his cousins who he thinks are naughty but are actually very cute and fun to play with."

"Hey, they're nice around you because they're shy around strangers. " He protested. "And besides, it's just ice cream, it won't take long."

She thought for a moment before nodding. "Okay, let me get my jacket."

She left the front door and ran up to her room and simply grab a jacket from her closet before running back down. She went into the kitchen to told her mom who was typing on the kitchen table that she's going out with Troy.

"Okay sweetie, have fun!" her mom said with a wide grin. She gave her mom a kiss on her cheek before moving towards the front door where Troy was waiting her.

"Okay, I'm ready." she said and followed him out of her house.

"Good."

""Where are we going to get ice cream?"

"The park near your house." He replied walking beside her. When she heard this, she suddenly stopped walking.

"The park? There would be ice cream selling at the park?"

"Yes." He said with the same smirk while walking towards the park which is not far from her house.

"Who would sell ice cream in the park at this hour?"

"Bill would."

"Who?"

"Bill."

"Who is Bill?"

"The one who sells ice cream in the park."

"I think he probably headed home, no one will buy ice cream at this kind of weather."

"We are going to buy ice cream, aren't we?"

**It's a little short, but please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!**

Troy was right. Right in the middle of the park, she saw a man with a long beard was standing beside his ice cream truck, handing ice cream to a little girl.

"Bill." Troy greeted the man when they reached the ice cream truck. The man named Bill turned around and gave Troy a wide grin before greeted back.

"Hey, Troy. Wanna buy an ice cream?" Bill asked before noticing Gabriella who was behind Troy. "This must be your girlfriend."

"Oh, I sure hope so." Troy muttered when Gabriella shook her head and said. "No, I'm not his girlfriend. I'm Gabriella, nice to meet you, sir."

"Nice to meet you too, Gabriella." He said with a smile. "So what can I get you today?"

"One chocolate ice cream, please." Gabriella said.

"Make that two."

"I'm sorry, there's only one scoop of chocolate ice cream left." Bil said apologetically.

"Well then, let this pretty lady have it. I'll have vanilla. " Troy said with a smirk.

"Such a gentleman." Bill said with a smile before handing them both their ice cream.

"Thanks." She said before taking the ice cream from Bill. Troy took out his wallet to pay for their ice cream but Bill stopped him. "No charge for you today, Troy. Since you bring your beautiful girlfriend for me to see."

Gabriella's eyes widened at the comment, didn't she told him that she's not his girlfriend? Before she can even speak, Troy sensed her thought and said. "She's not my girlfriend, Bill. We're just friends."

"She will be. Soon." Bill said with a smile. "Enjoy your ice cream."

Troy said his thanks before he and Gabriella took a walk in the park while eating their ice cream. The weather was still very cold, but that doesn't stop Gabriella from enjoying her ice cream.

"This is the most delicious ice cream I have ever had!" She exclaimed while licking her ice cream.

Troy smiled. "Glad that you like it." _She's different from other girls_. He thought as he watch her while she's eating her ice cream happily. Most girls don't like ice cream because they think it's fattening, but she love ice cream and seems to enjoy it even it's not a very expensive ice cream.

"So you like ice cream?" She asked and shivered a bit. _I knew eating ice cream in a cold weather is a bad idea!_ She thought while snuggling into her jacket.

"Yes, but I don't eat it very often."

"Why?"

"Don't you think it's weird if you see a guy eating ice cream?" He said with a smirk and noticed that she's moving closer and closer to him without her knowing.

"Not really." She said. Her body was freezing and she barely knew that she's actually moving closer to Troy until her body slightly touchs his.

"Well you're not like other girls." He said before finishing his ice cream. "Cold?"

She nodded. "Very."

With that, he wrapped an arm around her causing her to tense which makes him smirk. "Better?"

Hesitantly, she nodded while enjoying the feeling in his arms and instantly she felt warmer.

Troy smirked and watch her when she's eating her ice cream slowly. "Can I have one bite of from ice cream?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Get one more yourself!"

"But there are no more chocolate ice cream, and I probably couldn't finish another one myself." He said before adding. "Please?"

"Fine." She said helding up her chocolate ice cream. "Here."

He smiled as he leaned down towards the ice cream. When his mouth was just inches away from the ice cream...

WACK!

Gabriella smeared her ice cream on his face.

"You're so dead, Montez!" Troy growled as she giggled loudly before she took off running with him chasing her behind. After chasing her for a while, he finally gave up since he still have ice cream on his face and it makes his face feel cold.

"Okay, I'm done with the chasing." He said waving his hands in the air. "Can you give me a napkin or tissue? This ice cream is freezing me!"

She giggled and ran back to him before searching through her purse. It's a little hard to search through her purse while holding the ice cream, so she handed it to Troy. "Here, hold this."

She said before searching again. Finally,she found it. But before she can even look up, she felt something cold against her cheeks. She look up to see Troy holding the ice cream like a weapon while laughing loudly at her, pointing at her face.

"Troy!" She yelled and this time, she's the one chasing him while he ran around the park.

"I can't believe you did that!" She exclaimed while chasing him.

"Well, I can!"

They ran around the park for a few minutes while laughing like mad. When she was close enough, she jumped on his back and shouted loudly. "Gotcha!"

She then put her arm around his neck so that she wouldn't fall from his back.

"Ah! Help me! I can't breathe!" Troy shouted dramatically while waving his hands in the air.

"Liar!" She said as she stayed on his back while giggling.

"You're too heavy! I think I'm gonna fall!" He said again and pretend to stumble causing her to laugh.

"Okay, I had my fun. Put me down." Gabriella said.

"You wish." He said with an evil grin on his face.

"Wait, what are you doing? Stop!" She screamed as he took off running as fast as he could around the park with her on his back. He even stumbled a little to make her feel like she's falling.

"Stop!" She screamed before giggling when he skipped around the park making her bounce.

"You want me to stop?" He asked with a laugh and continue jumping around.

"Yes!"

"On one condition."

"I'll do anything, just put me down!"

He stopped and put a panting Gabriella on the ground before staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Be my girlfriend?"

**Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Gabriella was shocked that she was still for a few minutes while registering what he was saying. He couldn't be asking her to be his girl friend...Could he?

Not trusting her ears, she asked. "What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked again looking into her brown orbs while waiting patiently. "I really like you..."

She can barely believe her ears and felt like the whole world is spinning around her but she know she heard it right because when she looked up, she saw him staring at her with his amazing blue eyes, waiting for her to answer his question.

"Uh...I..." She stammered while playing with her fingers nervously.

What should she say? She like the anonymous guy, that she know for sure. But then she think that she felt a little something about him.

But should she really say yes?

She took a deep breath before she answered after thinking for a while. "I'm sorry, Troy. I'm not ready to be in a relationship right now."

She looked into his eyes before she continue. "I'm really sorry. Maybe we can be friends first and see where the future takes us?" She can see hurt in his eyes but it was quickly recovered as he stood a little straighter.

"Okay." He said pretending that he's fine, before smirking. "It's cool."

She smiled at him apologically before he said. "I guess I better get you home then, I know you haven't finished your homework."

"Okay." She don't know what else to say so she just simply nodded.

The walk back to Gabriella's house was silent, both of them were deep in thoughts.

She will turn to look at him every few seconds and felt guilty when she saw his cold expression and his eyes lose it's blue colour and replaced by deep gray.

At last, they reached her house.

Gabriella stood on the doorsteps and thank him. "Thank you for the ice cream, Troy."

"You're welcome. And thank you for helping me, with my cousins..." Troy said with a smal smile but it faded quickly when he suddenly remembered something and pulled out something from his pocket. "Chloe and Ricky told me to give you these..."

He handed her a folded piece of paper. Curiously, she took the piece of paper from him and unfolded it to reveal a cute drawing. It's a drawing of a girl which looks just like herself and at the ended of the paper there wrote a few words.

"Thank you lovely Gabriella..." She readed it with a smile. "Is this me?"

"Yeah..." Troy said. "They were dissapointed when they woke up from their nap and found you're gone before they can even say goodbye to you so they drew this picture and asked me to give it to you..."

"They're so sweet..." She said while staring at the picture. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome..." Troy nodded his head. "I guess I better go then..."

"Goodnight." She said while staring at him before slowly leaned up and peck his cheek. She didn't know why she kissed him something makes her kiss him. Maybe it's because she want to make him feel better? But no matter what the reason is, it's a bad move.

Troy looked shocked when she felt her lips on his cheek but the corner of his lips tugged a little before he says. "Goodnight."

She smiled before going into her house and shut the front door behind her.

"Crap." She muttered with leaning against the door. What was she thinking? She told him that she is not ready to be in a relationship but she kiss him? Now where do they go from here?

And why does she kiss him anyway?

**Okay, I know you guys would want it to say yes, but I have to make her say no so that there's more story to review!**


	26. Chapter 26

She got to school the next day without knowing what to expect but it turns out well. She thought that Troy would be avoiding her, and things would get awkward but thankfully he didn't. For 2 weeks he acted normal and looks normal and greeted her with his usual smirk and a small wink.

He even sat with her and Taylor while having lunch and they had lots of conversation which made her feel very good about it. Throughout those conversation she found out that he's a very good friend to talk to.

At the first couple of days, Taylor was eyeing them both with weird expression all day and when she asked her about what happened between them.

"We're friends now..." she asnwered with a smile. Taylor didn't ask any further which she was grateful for. She know that Taylor is her best friend and bestfriend tells each others everything. She wanted to tell Taylor all about the thinks that happened but how can she tell her when she herself was so confused with her own feelings?

But Taylor was happy to have Troy with them too, so that she would have more time with Chad without making Gabriella feel left out. Taylor and Chad are now couples and they're happy together.

Chad asked her to be her girlfriend on the spirit ball and Gabriella was happy for her. But sometimes it's not that good if your bestfriend have a boyfriend and you don't.

"Please, Gabs!" Taylor begged. They were in her room and Taylor was selling her the idea of going camping with them and Troy this weekend.

"No, Tay..." She said with a sigh. If four of them go camping that means more time with Troy. Chad and Taylor will surely spend some time together which left him and Troy.

It's not like she didn't wanna spend time with him, but she just don't want him to get his hopes up about them both.

"Please..." Taylor begged again. "You don't need to bring anything! Other than clothes! I'll bring tents for you, sleeping bags and other things that are needed for camping! Please Gabs! My parents only allow me to go if you go with me!"

"I just don't see why you can't just go with Chad and Troy?"

"Are you serious? What if me and Chad decided to do some kissing? And Troy will be there staring at us? No way, I need someone to distract him!"

"So you're using me?"

"No! I want you to come with me too! And we can even collect the douglas fir pine cones to get extra credit for science!"

"I don't know, Tay..." She said tiredly. She didn't need extra credit for science.

"Please..."

"Fine..."

"Yes!" Taylor squealed while clapping her hands excitedly. "Thank you! Thank you Gabs!"

"But like you said, you'll bring everything for me..." She said while flopping down on her bed, why is she so persuasive?

"Don't worry, leave that to me." she said gleefully. "You're the best friend ever Gabs!"

"Yeah, I know..."

"You must come with us, dude! I'll prepare everything for you!"

"No way, so that I can be a spotlight? How wonderful."

"Man, we got all things planned out. Gabriella is going too."

"Don't try to cheat me into going to camping with you." He searched through the fridge and got out a bottle of milk and pour it into two glasses. They played basketball for hours and Chad keeps asking him to go camping with them.

"Really! She's going!" Chad said loudly before muttering. "I guess..."

"Oh really? I don't think that she'll enjoy watching you two spitting at each other."

"That's why I need you, man! Taylor's parents wouldn't allow her to go camping with me unless Gabriella go too, and we need something to distract her!"

"So I'm a thing to you?"

"Okay, I need someone to distract her!"

"Dude, I'm sure she wouldn't want to go, unless Taylor is begging really hard..."

Suddenly, they heard Chad's phone rang.

"Hey, babe..." Chad said into the phone. "Really? Sweet...Okay then, bye."

He hung up and looked at Troy with a playful smirk. "So Taylor just told me that Gabriella is going...You wouldn't want her to be alone would you? You know, we will be in the woods beside the waterfall and we will be too busy to look after her and I know you're smart to know that how dangerous it can be in the woods...And think about the time you can spend with her..."

"Okay, I'm in." He said annoyed. "But I'm not gonna bring anything except clothes, so you gotta bring the camping stuff for me. You owe me that much."

**Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy this chapter and Merry Christmas!**

The next day, she's standing at the front porch waiting for Taylor and Chad to pick her up. She's holding a medium sized bag cause she didn't need to bring much, Taylor had promised to bring everything for her. She's wearing a T-shirt with "I love trees" written on it and a simple jeans. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, she don't wanna let it down because they're going to go hiking.

She knew that going with them is a bad idea but she had tried to tell Taylor she's not going but whenever she saw her she always looks excited and keep on talking about the things they could do while camping and she just can't get the words out.

She sighed. _Cheer up! Maybe thing will turn out well?_ She thought to herself and just then she saw Chad's car pulled over and stopped in front of her.

_Here goes..._She thought and got into the car and was greeted excitedly by Taylor and Chad and a nt so excited Troy.

"Here's where we're going to sleep tonight!" Chad said. His voice filled with enthusiasm as he placed all the things he's carrying on the empty ground just beside the waterfall.

Gabriella placed the things she was carrying on the floor and looked around the surroundings. The it looks like a great place to spend the night with since the waterfall was just a few feets away and the air was refreshing.

"So what should we do now?" Gabriella who've never been camping before asked. "Should we put up tents first?"

"No, we should go hiking first." Troy said while chuckled. "We'll set up tents and cook when we got back."

"Oh, okay..." Gabriella said with a smile. "But is it okay if we leave our things here?"

"Of course..." Taylor said. "You worry too much, Gabby. Now let's go hiking!"

With that, they began their hiking journey. It's very fun except when Chad and Taylor decided to do some kissing every few seconds which made Gabriella walk ahead of them so that she wouldn't need to see them kising, they saw some small animals like chipmunks and birds they rarely seen. They found Douglas fir pine cones just before sun down when they got to go back to their camp grounds and began to build campfire before preparing their dinner.

"Aren't there any chicken left?" Chad asked while checking the empty containers.

"Yes, there is. But I'm saving it for tomorrow morning." Taylor answered while eating her chicken wings.

"But I'm not completely full yet!" Chad said. "I don't wanna wake up in the middle of the night feeling hungry."

"You better give him more food if you don't want him to disturb us all tonight, Taylor." Troy said with a chuckle. "I remember last time when we went to basketball camp, he woke all our team mates up in the middle of the night because he's feeling hungry."

"Hey! That time I was searching through my bag to see if my mom packed some snacks for me but it was very dark and I reached out to the wrong bag and took your's. " Chad protested. "You're the one who woke everyone up by yelling and calling me a theif!"

Everyone laughed loudly when Troy continue to argue with Chad. "Like you said it was dark and I can't see anything. You're the one who tie up your hair so that I can't recognise you!"

"You tie your hair up when you sleep?" Gabriella asked while giggling hard. "That's so funny!"

"Yeah, sometimes..." Chad admitted sheepishly.

"So what happened next?" Gabriella asked wanting to know more about their story.

"It was so funny, I heard them shout and ask where the theif is and a lot of weird noise. And when the lights turned on, I saw everyone in the room were staring at me and everyone held something as a weapon." Chad said while laughing. "And Troy nearly hit me before the lights turned on..."

"So in conclusion, Chad must be very full before he went to bed." Troy said with a smirk.

"It's a funny story, but I'm still not giving you more food." Taylor said with a laugh.

"Why?" Chad asked with a pout.

"Because we're eating s'mores later!" Gabriella said.

"Oh, I totally forgot about the s'mores!"

"That's because I'm the one who was doing the shopping." Taylor said teasingly.

Taylor took out the chocolate, marshmallow and crackers from her bag and handed it to the others.

"I'm so full..." Gabriella said while finishing her s'mores. "As much as I like the s'mores I can have it anymore or my stomach will explode."

"Yeah, me too." Chad said while patting his tummy. "I wish I can now get into our tents and sleep."

"You wish. You still need to put up our tents." Taylor said before four of them began to put up their tents.

"Where's the tents that you brought, Chad?" Taylor asked looking at the two tents that were already put up.

"Me? I didn't bring any tents." Chad said.

"What? I told you to bring one more tent didn't I?" Taylor asked suddenly feeling mad.

"I think I forgot..." Chad said nervously.

"You!" Taylor yelled ready to scold him when Gabriella asked.

"I thought 2 tents are enough for us?"

"No it's not! There's suppose to be 3 tents! Me and Chad will sleep in one, one for you and another for Troy!" Taylor explained impatiently before scolding Chad. "What's stuffing inside your brain? Can't you even remember one simple thing?"

"It's okay Tay. We'll sleep in one tent and Troy and Chad will sleep in another."

"But...I wanna share a tent with Chad." Taylor said in a small voice like it's wrong for her to say that. "Can you share a tent with...Troy?"

"Yeah man, do you mind?" Chad asked Troy.

"I'm okay with it if she's okay." Troy said awkwardly while motioning towards Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed and ran a hand tired through her hair. _I knew camping was a bad idea! _Gabriella thought before saying. "Fine..."

Taylor clasped her hand together happily. "So that's settled then? I'll hand you two your sleeping bags."

Taylor took out one sleeping bag from her bag while Chad too took out one.

"Where are the other sleeping bags, Chad?" Taylor asked.

"You told me to bring one didn't you?" Chad asked while scratching his head.

"No! I told you to bring three yesterday! I told you I can only find one so you have to bring three!" Taylor nearly screamed as she was glaring annoyingly at Chad.

"What's going on?" Gabriella who was checking on the tents asked.

"Uh...We only brought 2 sleeping bags..." Taylor said, her voice almost sound like a whisper.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow before her eyes widened.

"This is just perfect..." She muttered.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for the reviews! Hope you like this chap!**

She wonder if God was playing her. If He was, then He did a REALLY good job. She had to spend a night in the woods and share a tent and share a sleepingbag, WITH TROY! When she didn't want it. Sharing a tent was already bad enough, but sharing a sleepingbag? She can't even speak when Taylor break the news about they only brought 2 sleeping bags with them to her.

She was sitting at the corner inside the tent trying to figure out what to do. She had changed into something comfortable and was wondering if she can make her own bed out of her clothes.

"If you're thinking about making another bed yourself using your clothes, it's not gonna happen..." Troy said with a smirk.

Again, he read her mind like most of the time.

"Why can't I ?"

"Because it will be very cold at night and you will only be warm in a sleeping bag." Troy said. He was already in the sleeping bag waiting for her to join him.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I went camping several times before." He said while adjusting himself in the sleeping bag. "I used to sleep on an air mattress and even if I used blanket made of wool, I still shiver through the night."

He then added. "Until I bought a sleeping bag."

There was silence for a moment before Troy speak up again.

"You're gonna join me or what?" Troy asked. "It's just for one night..."

Sighing, she stood up and walk over to him who was in the sleeping bag. "Will it fit 2 person?"

"It will if we stay really close to each other." He said and make room for her in the sleeping bag as she slipped inside slowly. Both of them lay on their side so that they have more rooms for each other.

"Why won't you feel uncomfortable sleeping with me?" She asked after a few seconds. They were really close to each other, she can feel his warm body agaisnt her back and she can even feel his heartbeat beating steadily against her upper back.

"Why would I be?" He asked.

"Because we're not a couple?" She said while listening to his heartbeat. She don't know why, but his heartbeat soothes her. She felt herself feeling more comfortable.

"Don't worry, it won't be long until you be my girlfriend..." He said in a lazy voice before circling his arms around her gently.

She didn't move when she felt his arms around her but relaxed completely under his simple touch.

"Don't be so sure." It sounds like she was kidding, but actually she was serious when she said this. She doubt that she will be his girlfriend, at least before she forget the anonymous guy.

He smiled when he heard her and did not say anything as he kissed the back of her head before moving down and placed a kiss on her bareneck before whispered in a husky voice.

"Goodnight, Brie..."

Her eyes flutter shut when she felt his lips on her, she was too preoccupied with the amazing feelings that he gave her that she didn't notice he had gave her a nickname.

"Goodnight, Troy." she whispered.

"WHOOHOO!" Chad shouted before jumping of a big rock and dive into the water, earning a few whoops and cheers from the Taylor, Troy and Gabriella.

"CANNONBALL!" Troy yelled before jumping into the water as well while everyone cheered for him.

"Hey, Gabby! Come into the water with us! It's fun!" Taylor who just did a perfect swan dive yelled at her who was sitting at the edge of the waterfall with both of her feets swinging back and forth in the water.

"It's okay, I'm good." She answered while looking at them. It's not like she don't like water, she does. But she doesn't know how to swim and she knew that there are slippery rocks inside the water and if you slip and fell, bye bye Gabriella. And besides, she got something on her mind. She dreamed about the guy from the hotel last night, she dreamed about him kissing her and touching her like that night at the hotel. Why was he in her dream? But most of all why is he...

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked pulling her away from her thoughts. "Come in with us!"

"It's fine. "She said before muttered "I don't really know how to swim anyway..."

"It's okay, Taylor. I'll get her." Troy said to Taylor while walking towards her. Since he was walking in water, it makes him slower to reach Gabriella so she managed to stand up before he reached her.

"Now, don't even think about getting me into water." She said taking a few steps back.

"Or maybe you changed your mind and get into the water yourself." Troy said with a playful smirk.

"No way..." She shook her head quickly. "I'll never get into the water, unless I know how to swim!"

"Well then you leave me no choice..." He reached out his hand to catch her but she ducked quickly, she could see that coming.

"Troy!"

He needed to chase her for a few times before he can finally catch her by her waist and slung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Gabriella screamed while wiggling her arms and legs.

"Not until you're in the water." Troy said walking towards the waterfall.

"No! Troy! Don't! Ah!" Gabriella screamed when Troy jumped into the water taking her with him.

The water was deep, very deep. It reached until her chin which freaked her out. She struggled to swim up to the surface and quickly clung to Troy who was just beside her.

"Take me out of water! I'm gonna drown!" She yelled freaking out.

Troy chuckled at her cutenest before slipping his arms around her waist, supporting her.

"You're not gonna drown, Brie..." Troy said while laughing. "I'm holding you aren't I?"

"Then what if you let go of me?" She asked still scared. Her arms were wrapping around his neck tightly.

"I wouldn't do that..."

"What if you decided to make me to swim and let go of me leaving me drowning?" She asked waving a hand in the air before staring at the blue eyes who was staring right back at her.

He lifted an arm from her waist and brushed a few strands of wet hair from her face before caressing her face gently.

"Like I said, I wouldn't do that..." With that he lowered his head and caught her lips into a sweet kiss.. She can feel her knees go weak as her hand find it's way to his neck while she deepened the kiss. Both of the pulled back, he leaned his forehead on hers and gave her another soft peck before someone yelled behind them.

"CANNONBALL!"

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so glad you all like the last chapter, and I know that you all are wondering when they're going to be together right? Okay, I'm not gonna tell you. Please be patient okay? They will be together soon. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

So, can you explain to me?" Taylor asked while leaning against the locker next to Gabriella's locker.

"About what?" Gabriella asked. The bell just rang, signalling that school was over and Taylor was waiting Gabriella to give her a ride home.

"About your relationship with Troy." Taylor said seriously. "I told you everything about my relationship with Chad, but I feel like I know nothing about you, it isn't fair."

"What makes you think there's something going on with me and Troy?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Taylor asked looking at her and when she nodded, she sighed before saying. "You two are acting weird around each other since the Spirit ball, when he kissed you. But then you told me that you two are good friends. And I believe you before I saw you two kissing at the waterfall when we go camping weeks ago."

"Other than that, he often walk you to class, sits with you on lunch time, give you a ride home when I have meetings, he even..."

"Hey ladies..." She was interupted by Troy who appears out of nowhere. He nodded towards Taylor before giving Gabriella a smile which caused her to smile back.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Troy asked holding her right hand in his. His eyes actually twinkled when he talked. "Since Taylor is bringing you home."

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a smile.

"Alright, bye." He said giving her a kiss on her cheek before turning around and leave.

"Do this..." Taylor finished her sentence that was interupted by Troy.

"Do what?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"The hand holdings and the cheek kissings everyday after school!" Taylor exclaimed earning a few stares from other students.

"Tay, it's nothing..." Gabriella said waving her hand. "We're friends. Friends kiss each other don't they?"

"They do not!" Taylor said crossing her arms above her chest. "You never kiss me!"

Gabriella giggled before leaning up and kiss her cheeks. "There."

"Fine, but you're still not getting away with this! I'll find out more when we get home." Taylor said while grabbing her hand, leading her out of the school.

"Stop denying Gabs! I know you like him." Taylor said while throwing her hands in the air frustratedly.

"We're only friends, Tay. How many times do I need to tell you that?" She sighed.

"I know you, Gabriella. When I saw the the way you look at him, I knew you like him even when other people didn't notice." Taylor said with a knowing expression. "You like him."

"No I don't!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yes, you do!" Taylor said. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't like him."

Gabriella looked into her eyes. "I..."

She can't do this, she can't keep on denying it anymore. "Okay, I like him..."

She admitted softly and rolled her eyes when her best friend smiled at her victorously. "But I like someone else too!"

"Who?" Taylor asked astounded.

"I don't know..." She answered tiredly.

"What do you mean you don't know? If you don't know him, how can you like him?"

"I...Just..." She began. "Do you remember months ago my mom got into an accident?"

"Yes."

"So I don't have enough money to pay the operation fees right?"

"Uh huh..." Taylor thought for a little moment. "Then you decided to sell your virginity."

"Yes, and I kinda like the guy who offered me money for my virginity..." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"WHAT?" Taylor yelled.

"Sh...keep it down!" Gabriella scolded her. "I don't want my mom to know about this."

"You like a guy you barely knew?" Taylor asked, her eyes were wide and her lips were curved into an "O" shape. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Actually, I didn't even know him." She explained calmly. "Which is why I didn't tell you, I just don't know how to explain it to you!"

"But I still wish you can at least tell me sooner..." Taylor said with a low voice.

"I'm so sorry, Tay. I was just...Confused." She said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I wanted to tell you, but then I don't know how to tell you. I can't start off with 'Hey, Tay. I like a guy I barely know him.' Right?"

"Okay, fine. Maybe you're right, but why would you like him?" Taylor asked. "Is he handsome?"

"I don't know..." She mummered. "It was dark and I can't even see his face."

"What? Then what do you like about him?"

"His touch..." She said softly. "He didn't have sex with me that night..."

"And again, why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because if I told you that I'll have to tell you all about my feelings for him and as I said, I was confused." She replied before laying down on her bed comfortably.

"So why didn't he have sex with you?" Taylor asked tucking her hair behind her ear._ things are getting interesting. _she thought.

"I wish I know..." She said images from the night flashes through her mind. "He was very gentle. And the way he touches me makes me feel like I'm very precious to him."

Her eyes flutter shut at the memory. "I like that..." She whispered.

Taylor eyed her closely as she continue. "And the way he kissed me...He makes my worries go away. All I can think was his warm and gentle lips agaisnt mine."

"Looks like you really like him..." Taylor said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I think so too. I can't keep my mind off him..." She said before her eyes flutter open. "Unless Troy is around..."

"What do you mean?"

She sat up before saying. "It was like...I like that guy but I like Troy too..."

"You like both of them?"

"Yeah, I think..." She said. "I mean Troy is really sweet, and handsome and funny and sometimes cheesy but I know I like him too, but sometimes Troy's touch and kisses reminds me of him."

"That's weird..."

"Yeah, and you know a few weeks ago when we went camping?"

"Yeah?"

"That night I slept with Troy right?"

"Yeah, I remember. Chad forgot to bring tents and sleeping bags."

"Yeah, and I was forced to share a sleeping bag with Troy." She said with a smile. "It's really nice to sleep with his arms around me but one thing happens that scares me off."

"What?"

"That night I dreamed of the guy from the hotel. Just like my every other dreams about him, he was touching and kissing me like that night, but one thing that's different is I saw his face..."

She paused for a moment before saying. "And it's Troy's face."

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I decided to post 2 chapters because of the reviews I received, you all made me smile! Enjoy! Okay, I know you all may think that Gabriella is going to find out about Troy and the anonymous guy, but she won't. :D**

"What? Troy?" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah..."

"Is that why you won't be his girlfriend? Because of the anonymous guy?"

"I think so..." She said softly while fidgeting with the edge of her shirt. "When Troy ask me to be his girlfriend, I just can't bring myself to say yes... I like him, but it just doesn't felt right. So I told him that we should be friends."

"I understand..." Taylor said thoughtfully. "But here's my advise..."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Forget the anonymous guy."

"Remember what I said, forget it okay?" Taylor said before reaching for her bag beside the bed and walked towards the door.

"Sure..." Gabriella said with a shrug and watched as she walk out of her room.

"I'll walk you out..." She heard her mother who was leaning against the door frame said and walked behind Taylor.

As soon as both of them dissapeared from her sight, she walked towards her bedroom door and closed it silently before walking back towards her bed and gently lie down on her bed. A few minutes ago, they were still discussing about Troy and the anonymous guy before her mom suddenly knocked on her door and came in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

_"Forget the anonymous guy." Taylor said in a serious expression._

_She was about to say something when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in..."_

_"Hey, I was making some cookies and wondered if you two would like to have a snack." Her mom said handing Gabriella the plate of chocolate chip cookies._

_"Thanks mom..." She said grabbing a piece before handing it to Taylor._

_"So you guys were talking about guys, huh?" Her mom asked, her face glowing with excitement._

_Gabriella nearly choked on her cookie when she heard that but Taylor saved her. "No, we were discussing homework..."_

_"Really? But I heard you said something about anonymous guy." Her mom said while raising an eyebrow._

_Gabriella didn't even have a chance to speak when Taylor said quickly. _

_"Yes! Our English Teacher wants us to write an essay about our dream guy and Gabriella wrote her title as the Perfect guy, but just now when we were discussing about it she said that she should change the title to The Anonymous Guy but sadly we had passed up our papers, so I told her to forget about it."_

_Taylor stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath before asking Gabriella. "Isn't that right, Gabs?"_

_"Huh? Oh, Yeah!" Gabriella said quickly while nodding her head._

_To stop Gabriella's mom from asking any further, Taylor pointed at the clock on the wall. "Woah, it's 6 already? I think I better get home..."_

_She said before standing up. "Thank you so much for the cookie, Mrs. Montez, it's delicious!"_

_"You're welcome, Taylor..." Mrs. Montez said, feeling happy that she enjoy her cookie._

_"Remember what I said, forget it okay?" Taylor said before reaching for her bag that was just beside the bed and walked out of her room._

_"Sure..." Gabriella said with a shrug._

_"I'll walk you out." Her mom who was leaning agsinst the door frame said before following Taylor ._

In truth, she didn't know if she can actually forget the guy. She tried before but she just can't keep him off her mind, so the best solution would be don't try so hard to forget him, she would probably never see him anyway so she might as well go on with her life and don't try to care about him too much and who knows?

Maybe after a few days, or weeks, or...months, or ...years she would eventually forget him right? Yup, she likes that plan.

Just then she heard her cellphone beeped. She quickly searched through her bag to find her phone and when she found it she flip it open and read the new messege she just received.

_Hey, wanna catch a movie tonight?_  
_-Troy._

She smiled after reading the text messege and quickly replied.

_Sure, what time?_

She played with her phone for a few seconds while waiting for him to reply and when he did, she scanned the text quickly.

_I'll pick you up at 7...See ya then._  
_-Troy_

She smiled widely before jumping off her bed and headed to her closet while yelling. "Mom, I'm going out in an hour!"

**I think this chapter is kinda boring...But please review and tell me what you think**


	31. Chapter 31

**XDDDDD Thank you so much! I was grinning like mad when I found out how many reviews I got! Thank you and enjoy!**

She was sitting on the couch in the living room with the television on and a remote control on her hand , her eyes was staring at the television absent minded-ly. She suddenly regretted for agreeing to go out with Troy, she wanted them to be just friends right? But if she go on a date with him, where does that leave them?

Just then the door bell rang snapping her eyes away from the television as she stood up quickly while fixing her top before making her way towards the front door. She took a deep breath, assuring herself that everything will turn out fine before pulling open the door to reveal a handsome looking Troy standing in front of her with his usual smirk.

"Hey there..." He greeted before leaning down and placed a kiss on her cheek. He did that every time he greeted her, and she secretly love it.

"Hey..." She greeted back while smiling up at him. He looked good in his long sleeved shirt which is dark blue and a simple jeans.

"So you ready to go?" He asked while looking into her eyes. Just staring ay him, makes her forget all the worried she was worrying earlier.

"Let me grab my purse." She said before walking back into the living room and pick up her purse which was lying on the couch before saying to her mom. "Mom, I'm going out now."

"Okay, sweetie! Have fun." She heard her mom said while she was making her way towards Troy who was standing by the door.

"Ready?" Troy asked.

"Yup, now I'm ready."

"Well, let's go then." He said holding out his hand causing her to giggle before linking her arm around his. Together, they make their way towards his car but not before saying another goodbye to Gabriella's mom.

"What do you wanna watch?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, why don't you choose?"

"A gentleman will let the lady choose..."

"Does that mean that you would choose a movie?"

"Are you saying that I'm not a gentleman?"

"I wasn't going to say that but since you said it, yeah..."

"How about Twilight?"

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you think it's too girlie for you?"

"As long as you like it..."

"Okay...If you insist. But don't fall asleep, okay?"

With that, Troy bought a couple seat for both of them while Gabriella buy 2 drinks and a popcorn before both of them entered the cinema. Their seats were at the last row from the screen, first seat from the left and were just beside the aisle.

"So which seat do you want? Left or right?" Troy asked, his hands were holding a popcorn which they would share afterwards and his drink.

"Um...I'll have right." She said taking her seat and placing her drink in the cup holder on the armrest. "The left side is kinda creepy since it's just next to the aisle, there won't be anyone sitting beside you."

"And why is that creepy?" Troy asked while sitting down and handed her the popcorn which she gladly took it.

"Because if you sit beside the aisle that means there's no one sitting beside you, and what if when you're watching the movie and suddenly you felt a presence beside you and you turn your head around to see a ghost staring right back at you!" She said trying to sound scary. "Wouldn't that be scary?"

"I like your imagination but there's no such thing as ghost." Troy chuckled.

"Yeah sure, but I would never sit beside the aisle." She stated causing him to laugh but his laughter died down when they heard someone said.

"Excuse me..."

Both of them look up to see two people, a guy and a girl, standing beside Troy, both Troy and Gabriella stood up so that they can pass through them. When they sat back down, Troy noticed the guy was staring at Gabriella with a weird expression on his face before taking a seat beside Gabriella. But Troy can't do anything because soon the movie started.

After a few minutes into the movie, Troy found himself yawning and checking his watch to see how long it was before the movie ends. When he realise they've only been watching the movie for 10 minutes. He sighed, silently regretted choosing this movie. Since the movie did not interest him, he averted his gaze from the screen and landed on Gabriella who was watching intently at the movie while popping pop corns into her mouth continuously.

He smiled thinking watching Gabriella is so much better than watching the movie, he reached out for a popcorn and popped it into his mouth before continue staring at Gabriella who was completely oblivious to anything except the movie. He felt his lips tugged upwards as his gaze roamed from her thin eyebrows to her bright brown eyes that he loves so much to stare into, to her cute pointy nose and her soft smooth skin...

Without him knowing, his hand had reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before lingering on her cheeks and caressed her high cheek bones.

Gabriella forced her gaze away from the screen to look at him questioningly when she felt his touch. "Are you okay?"

Troy chuckled when he heard her question, then answered. "Of course I am..."

Gabriella nodded and said. "Okay..." before her eyes focused on the screen again.

He chuckled at her cuteness before paying his attention back on her. He was about to reach out to touch her hair when something caught his eyes. His gaze moved from Gabriella to the guy sitting beside her as he noticed his hand was placing awkwardly on the corner of the seat and was dangerously close to Gabriella's thighs . He looked over Gabriella's head to see the guy was staring at Gabriella hungrily while his hand was moving closer and closer towards her thighs.

Troy was about to stop him when Gabriella's hand suddenly reached out to grab her drink which was on the drink holder on the armrest, and her hand accidentally bumped into the guys hand.

"I'm sorry..." Gabriella said to the guy beside her after jerking her hand away.

"It's okay..." The guy said giving her a horny smile which only Troy notice. Troy looked downwards to see that his hand was still on the corner of the seat.

He cursed silently before reaching out his arms and grabbed Gabriella and placed her on his lap.

"Wait, what are you doing?" her voice was barely above a whisper when she asked him with a surprised tone.

"Nothing..." Troy said nonchalantly while glaring at the guy beside them.

"I thought you said you were okay just now?" She asked, although she was surprised she didn't reject his offer as she repositioned herself so that she was laying on top of Troy comfortably with her head on the crook of his neck.

"I am okay, I just want you sit here away from that guy..." He said as he continue to glare at the guy while looping an arm around her waist.

"Why?" She asked him curiously, oblivious to the fact that some guy wanted to molest her.

He smiled at her thinking about how cute she looks when she was curious. "Nothing..." He said instead while placing his chin comfortably on her shoulder, he wouldn't want to scare her. "Just, enjoy your movie..."

She was still curious but she didn't ask any further as she whipped her head back to face the screen, feeling a little happy that she's now in his lap.

Now that she's in his arms, he can entertain himself instead of watching the boring movie. He intertwined their fingers with his left hand. Lifting it up, placing a kiss on the back of her hand before he stroke it with his thumb.

Gabriella was struggling trying to pay attention to the movie, which was really hard since Troy was affecting her. Instead of paying attention to the movie, she's now paying attention to his touch. His thumb was stroking her hand absent minded-ly while he was giving her butterfly kisses on the top of her head, then her temple, to her neck and down to her shoulder and he would continue with doing this over and over again.

She gave out a sigh of pleasure when she felt him kissing her temple and suddenly she had the urge to turn around to face Troy, and when she did, she found that he was staring at her . Blushing, she attempted to turn her head back to face the screen but a pair of soft and moist lips stopped her from doing so.

Troy smiled into the kiss before pulling away, he stared into those beautiful brown orbs. He noticed that she blushed before burying her head into the crook of his neck. He smiled loving the feeling of her in his arms.

_If only she would be in my arms for real... _He thought with a sigh.

**Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Another chapter! I am now uploading faster to thank you guys for the reviews! Hope you enjoy it!**

"So what are you going to do this weekend, Gabs?" Taylor asked while leaning beside Gabriella's locker after school.

"Nothing, I guess..." Gabriella said while getting her things from her locker. "You?"

"Nothing? You've gotta be kidding, with that Troy boy around, you won't be doing nothing in the weekend..."

Gabriella shrugged knowing she's probably right, she remember last week they watched a movie together, he was being such a gentleman by holding the door open for her and held out his hand for her when she reached her house. He even walked her to her house and after he placed a peck on her lips, he waited till she got into the house, and got upstairs to her bedroom and to the balcony to show that she's now completely safe in her room before he can finally got into his car and drive home.

And the week before that, she helped babysit his cousins which he described as evil, annoying and frustrating but they turned out to be as angelic as ever.

Oh, and the week before that,Troy took her to the spirit ball. So yeah, she'll never do nothing on a weekend with Troy around.

"What about you? Are you going somewhere with Chad?" She asked Taylor before banging her locker shut, signalling that she's done.

"Yup, he says he's bringing me to his cousin's birthday party tomorrow..." Taylor smiled. "He wanted me to meet the rest of his family."

Gabriella smiled widely. Taylor had met Chad's family a couple of times already and even though Taylor as nervous as hell the first time she meet his parents but it turned out well, Chad's family loved her and they're getting along very well. Gabriella sighed, wishing that her love life wouldn't be so complicated, if not she would have a boyfriend by now.

"Don't worry Gabs! Troy will come out with something to do with you this weekend!" Taylor said with a laugh thinking Gabriella was worrying about her weekend.

Gabriella smiled when she heard that, she was about to tell her that she's not sighing about her weekend before Troy comes up to her.

"Hey, ladies..." He greeted before winking at Gabriella.

"Hey there..." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Hi Troy..." Taylor greeted too.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked.

"What are you doing later?" Troy asked.

"By later means what time?" Gabriella asked.

"uh...let's say 5?"

"Nothing." Gabriella said. "Why?"

"If you're doing nothing then good, I'm bringing you somewhere..." He said with a smile.

"Where?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a surprise..." He said with a smirk before leaning down a placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see ya then..."

"Oh, and wear pants." He added before leaving the building.

"Told you he would take you somewhere..." Taylor said to her before laughing excitedly.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Gabriella asked for the 15th time since she left her house. They had been driving for nearly an hour and she still can't find out where they're going.

"I'm still not gonna tell you, Brie..." Troy said with a chuckle.

"Why?"

"Brie, we've been going through this 15 times already. It's a surprise, okay?"

"So why can't you tell me?"

"Because if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"How about, you tell me now and I'll pretend to be very surprise when we reach there?" Gabriella suggested with a cute smile on her face.

"No, I'd rather see your real surprise expression." Troy said with a chuckle.

"Please! I've been waiting for nearly an hour! Can't you just give me a little hint?" She asked with a pout.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty pretty please?"

"Brie, no."

"But..."

"No."

"Fine..." She said with a pout and crossed her arms above her chest making him chuckle.

"That's not gonna work, Brie." He said with a grin before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Because we're here."

When she heard what he said, that's when she noticed the car had stopped.

"Let's get out of the car and find out!" She said excitedly while unbuckling her seat belt ready to jump out of the car before a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Not so fast." He said while chuckling at her excited attitude. "You have to put on this first."

"What?" She exclaimed while staring at the blind fold he was holding. "You're kidding right?"

He shook his head before answering. "No."

"But...How am I gonna walk without looking?" She asked while allowing him to place the blindfold on her.

"I'll help you, Brie. Don't worry." He placed the blindfold over her head and quickly got out of the car open the car door for her before grabbing her hand and lead her out of his car slowly. Then, he began to walk forward while leading her with both of his arms.

After walking for a few minutes, Gabriella suddenly halted sending Troy to stop with her as well.

"T...Troy, A...are you g...going to k...kill me?" She asked with a fake scared voice.

Troy rolled his eyes at her before pulling her to get her walking. "You're so dramatic, Brie... I'm not going to kill you."

He then added amusingly. "I'm going to rape you before I kill you."

Gabriella gave out a loud and rather fake gasp. "P...please, don't kill me!" She begged dramatically.

"Brie, walk." He ordered while chuckling.

"Okay, if you're still going to kill me then please tell my mom I love her for me?" She said with a fake sigh before adding. "And tell Taylor that she's a one in a million friend...And..."

He couldn't hold it any longer, he let out a roar of laughter before kissing her on the lips. "You're so funny, Brie." He said before chuckling at her cuteness.

"Then why do you wanna kill me?" she said with an amusing smile.

"I don't." He said with a smirk. "I just decided to humour you."

Before she can say anything else she heard the sound of wave splashing towards the shore and the sound of seagulls.

"We're at the beach aren't we?" She asked excitedly.

"Yup."

"Take off the blind fold then!"

"No, that's not the surprise..." He said before he stopped walking and signal her to stop too. "This is..."

He said before taking off her blindfold. She blinked a few times before her eyes can adjust towards the bright surroundings and it took her a few seconds to notice what's standing in front of her.

"Oh My Gosh!" She exclaimed slapping a hand towards her mouth before running towards the thing, or rather uh...Not thing.

"A horse!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Please enjoy! XD**

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed while dancing around the horse, unable to believe there's actually a horse standing in front of her.

He chuckled at her reaction before motioning towards the horse and said. "His name is Beau."

"Beau!" She exclaimed while giggled silly-ly before stroking it's nose. "It's a stallion right?"

When he nodded, she smiled before turning towards the Beau and said. "You're handsome!"

"Thank you." He said with a smirk thinking that she was talking about him.

Gabriella turned her head around and eyed Troy with amusing expressions. "Uh...Yeah, you too, Troy."

She then looked at Troy, her eyes flashed with excitement. "Can I ride it? Please!"

"Sure." He said before moving nearer towards the horse. "Ever ride a horse before?"

"No..." She said while shaking her head. "But I've always dream about riding a horse."

"Okay, you can ride the horse, but you can't ride alone." He said. "For a beginner who knows nothing about riding a horse, it could be dangerous if he ride alone without supervision."

"Okay, okay..." she said simply making him wonder if she actually heard what he said. "Just get me on the hors...Ah!"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was being lifted up in the air. Wiggling her arms and legs she asked in a terrified voice. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you on a horse." He said nonchalantly with a smirk before placing her on the horse gently. "You don't expect me to let you get on the horse yourself, do you?"

"No..." She said while making herself comfortable on the horse. "I thought you would get a high chair for me or something."

He chuckled before placing his foot on the stirrup and swing himself onto the horse so that he was seated just behind Gabriella.

"We're going to ride the horse together?" She asked as she watched him placed both hands on her hips before stretching his hand to grab the rein.

"Yup, didn't you heard what I just said? You can't ride alone." He said before slapping the rein on to Beau's back sending him trotting ahead.

Gabriella began to giggled as Beau began to move at a canter. She can feel the salty and cool breeze against her skin which sent her hair flowing around her. She felt so relaxed that she didn't realise she had leaning on Troy, he's not complaining though, in fact he was pleased.

Wrapping his arms tighter around her he rested his chin on her shoulder while taking in her scent which was a little salty because of the ocean breeze, her long hair flew all around her head and tickles his neck, but he still like it though.

"This is fun..." she said with a happy sigh while smiling, her voice was small but he heard her.

"Yes, it is..." He said back, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms while pulling the rein a little making Beau slow down and he began to down to a walk. He knew that she would love riding the horse after he saw the way she treated the puppy, he had wanted to bring her to see Beau but she was always being a little distant but now they had become closer so the idea of bringing her here popped to his mind again.

Everything turns out more than he had expected, he didn't know riding a horse would be that fun until he's riding with her. He don't know why but there's something about her that makes everything felt right when he's with her.

He kissed her shoulder lightly while listening to her giggle that he love so much.

He then pulled the rein to stop the horse from walking before jumping down from the horse and then carry her off the horse. Gabriella giggled once she reached the ground and she stroked Beau before kissing his nose.

"Thanks for letting us ride you, Beau!" She said wondering if he knew what she's saying.

"So Beau let you ride him and he gets a kiss, I gave you a surprise and brought you here and I got nothing." He said in a fake sad tone.

Gabriella giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. "There, happy now?"

"Very." He smiled before leaning in to kiss her again. When their lips barely met when a rough and rather loud voice interrupted them.

"What are you two doing with my horse?"

**Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Again, to thank you all for reviewing!**

"What are you both doing to my horse?"

Startled, both of them whipped their head around to see a man standing with his arm crossed across his chest was staring at them both.

Gabriella turned around to look at Troy nervously, she felt surprised when she saw a small smirk on his face.

"Uncle, this is my horse remember? You gave it to me on my 14th birthday. And we weren't doing anything to Beau." He said,his smirk turned into a grin when the man smiled at him.

"I know, but I just thought it would be fun to scare your girlfriend." The man who Gabriella thinks was Troy's uncle said with a chuckle.

Gabriella was going to say that she's not his girlfriend but on second thought she didn't, she's actually a little tired of explaining to people that she's not Troy's girlfriend, and she probably wouldn't see him anymore after today, anyway. And she don't think he'll believe it since they both just kissed.

Troy laughed along with his uncle before they both walked up to him.

Stopping just in front of him, Troy extended his arm to introduce them to each other.

"Uncle, this is Gabriella..." He said to his Uncle before saying to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, this is my uncle, George."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Gabriella said while shaking his hand.

"Please call me George." He said with a smile. "You're one pretty young lady. Troy must be very lucky to have you as his girlfriend."

Troy chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck nervously before taking a peek at Gabriella, waiting for her to say that they're not a couple.

Even though she said nothing, but she looked extremely uncomfortable being called Troy's girlfriend and being stared by George. Troy quickly turn to George and asked. "How are you these days?"

"Good like always, how about you? You're still the captain of the basketball team?"

"Yeah, dad is working us hard to win the upcoming game."

"Speaking about Jack, how's he?"

"Never been better..."

Gabriella watched as both of them began to chat like they're old friends, after a few minutes she's starting to get impatient. She wanted to get back on the horse! But it would be rude if she interrupt while they were talking to tell Troy she wanna ride.

So instead, she sneaked up towards the horse slowly so that Troy won't notice it. She knew that he told her not to ride it alone, but how hard could riding be?

When she reached the horse, she stroked him before setting her foot on the stirrups.

_Okay, on three I'll swing myself up_. She thought

_One_

_Two_

_Three!_ While she was getting on the horse, her right foot accidently slapped Beau's butt which sent him galloping ahead. She let out a shriek when she felt that she was slipping from the horse.

She closed her eyes, ready to feel the pain when her body met the sandy ground. But instead of the hard and sandy ground, her back met a warm and comfortable surface.

She opened her eyes slowly and her eyes met the beautiful blue eyes. That's when she knew that Troy saved her by catching her bridal style.

"Hehe..." She smiled sheepishly when Troy looked at her angrily.

"Haven't you heard a word I said?" He growled in a low voice. "I told you not to ride the horse alone."

Guilt washed over her face when she said. "Sorry... You were talking to your uncle and it's very rude to interrupt you both so I thought that I might as well ride myself since it didn't look that hard when you were riding..."

She said not looking into his eyes instead she was staring at her finger which was drawing unknown patterns on his chest. His face softened before he said. "You could be hurt, seriously hurt."

"I'm not hurt now am I?" She asked with a small smile.

"That's because I caught you. What if I didn't?" He asked, both of them didn't noticed about the fact that Troy can actually put Gabriella on the ground, but instead he was still carrying her.

"You wouldn't not catch me Troy. I knew that, I'm too cute to be hurt." She said with a cheeky grin before placing her chin on his chest while looking at him.

Troy couldn't help but smiled before extending his arms to place her on the horse. He then turned to George when he heard him said.

"I might as well leave you two have fun, I'm going inside." George said before giving Troy a smile.

**Please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

Troy slapped Beau's butt which sent him galloping ahead, causing Gabriella to giggle at the speed. When Troy finally slowed Beau down, she took her time to admire the beautiful surroundings. The sun is now setting making the sky turn into a beautiful golden shade, the sea is now gray colour everything turned...romantic.

She whipped her head to her right and noticed there's a row of bungalows facing the sea. Thinking the people that own those bungalows must be very rich since each and every house was big and fancy except one which was right in the middle of those fancy houses. This particular house was slightly smaller, not as fancy as the other bungalow but it's still beautiful and it looks comfortable to live in. She suddenly have a sense of liking towards the small bungalow.

After admiring the particular bungalow for a few minutes,she finally turned her head back to know that Troy was leading them towards the water. She giggled while watching Beau splashing in the water. Suddenly, something comes to her mind.

She turned her head so that she was looking at Troy and asked. "Can I lead Beau?"

Troy raised his eyebrows at the sudden question and replied a simple. "No."

"Why not?" Gabriella asked.

"Because this time 2 person will get hurt if I let you lead him."

"Can't you let me try?"

"I wouldn't take the risk."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'm still leading the horse anyway." She said before attempting to take the rein from his hand but he manage to snatch it away from her.

"Uh uh...I'm not letting you have the rein." He said with a grin.

She huffed before trying to grab the rein from him but he manage to snatch it away from her. This time she gets a little annoyed and she was trying her hardest to get the rein and when her hand nearly reached the rein, Troy held it further away from her so she can't have it and when she tried to snatch it from Troy's hand, she accidentally pushed Troy by the hand send him slipping off the horse and into the water.

Gabriella can't help but giggled while looking at Troy as he struggle to stand up.

"You..." He pointed a finger accusingly at her which caused her to giggle more. He then placed both of his hands on her thighs.

"Say you're sorry or I'll pull you off from Beau."

Gabriella said while giggling. "You're sorry or I'll pull you off from Beau."

Troy kept a straight face before saying. "I'm serious, Brie. Say sorry."

"Sorry..." She said before bursting into laughter.

"Say it like you mean it."

"It like you mean it." She said before laughing hard.

"Gabriella, say it."

"It." This time she can't hold it anymore, she laughed as hard as she could while holding her tummy.

"Okay then ,you asked for it..." Troy said with an evil grin which caused her to stop laughing immediately.

"Wait, what does that suppose to me...Ah!" Before she can even finish her sentence she felt Troy tugged at her leg which sent her slipping off the horse and into the water. She can hear Troy laughing his butt off while she was struggling to get up.

"You! How could you do that!"She said before splashing water at him continuously.

"You're the one who doesn't wanna say sorry!" He protest while helding up his hand to block the water from splashing into his eyes before splashing water at her too causing her to squeal.

" Argh! I'm not soaking wet, thanks to you!"

"Hey, you're the one who pushed me off Beau!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" With that they continue to argue playfully while splashing water at each other. Suddenly Troy stopped splashing at her causing Gabriella to stop as well.

"What's wrong Troy?" Gabriella asked while walking towards him, since that she was in the water it takes her longer to reach Troy.

"I think there's a sand in my eye." Troy said while rubbing his eyes.

"Wait, don't rub it. Let me see." Gabriella said pulling his hands away from his eyes before cupping his cheeks. Staring into his eyes, she found nothing, his eyes were not watered before she can say anything, his lips caught hers into a soft, loving kiss.

Kissing her gently, he pulled away a little before murmuring into the kiss. "Gotcha..."

She smiled before her hands snaked up towards his neck before wrapping her arms loosely around his neck while deepening the kiss.

**Please review!**


	36. Chapter 36

They were still in the water having fun splashing at each other and occasionally chasing at each other before both of them fell in the water with a loud splash. Just then, both of them saw a figure standing a few feet away from them and away from the water. They stopped splashing at each other so that they could see who's standing there.

"Looks like you guys are having fun, huh?" George asked with an amusing smirk.

"A little too much fun, I guess..." Troy said with a smile while motioning towards their wet clothes and damped hair.

Keeping the same smirk on his face, George asked. "I'm just coming over to ask what do you two want for dinner?"

"Dinner? But we're leaving soon..." Troy said.

"No, you can't leave now. Not when you both are wet and it's getting late." He paused for a moment before continued. "And I don't think it will be safe driving in the dark for an hour, how about you both stay here for the night and leave tomorrow morning?"

Gabriella looked at the sky. Sure enough, dusk was settling in. She turned her head back around to meet Troy's eyes, he looked at her for a few second before asking. "Is it okay if we stay here for the night?"

She thought about what George just said before saying. "It's okay, I guess." She smiled gratefully at George.

"Then it's settled then, I'll cook spaghetti and meatballs for dinner!"

* * *

"This is your house?" Gabriella exclaimed when that particular bungalow that was smaller than the others came into view. "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful, George!"

"Actually, it was my house and I'm glad you like it." He said, unlocking the front door and let them in.

"Was?"

"Yeah, my uncle used to live here, but a year ago his daughter had to go to college so they all moved to New york and turn this bungalow into a holiday villa." Troy said with a smile. "I came here very often."

"We love this house too much to sell it..." George said with a smile. "Most people would like the other bungalows around here which is big and fancy and elegant but I like this, it makes me feels like I'm home."

"Yeah..." Gabriella nodded in agreement. If she was the one to choose, she would want to choose this house as well other than those other fancy bungalows.

"So you two go shower and I'll make dinner." He said with a smirk. "Troy, show Gabriella to Nicole's room and let her choose some of her clothes to wear."

"Okay..." Troy answered simply and lead Gabriella towards the stairs.

"Who's Nicole?" Gabriella asked.

"She's my cousin." He said simply.

"Nice name..." She said casually before asking. "So you're gonna wear your uncle's clothes?"

"No, I came here often so I kept some of my clothes in the guestroom, just in case I need it." He said. When they reached the top of the stairs, Troy turned right and open the first door that came to view before stepping in.

"Here, just go straight to the closet, don't touch any other things alright? Nicole hate it when someone gets in her room." Troy said and he remained at the door frame.

Gabriella nodded before stepping in and walked towards the closet. The room was beautiful, it has blue coloured wall paper and every other furniture were white. Her bed was made tidily with a few teddy bears on top she can see a guitar standing by the white coloured couch. Nicole must be a very, very tidy person if she manage to keep all her white furniture clean, no wonder she don't like other people in her room.

She teared open the closet and simply grabbed the first shirt and trousers that she saw before closing the closet softly. It's like if she make a sound Nicole will come rushing in and scold her before kicking her out of the room. When she was safely out of the room, Troy lead her to the guest room.

"Okay, now the bathroom is right here." He said before opening a door at the corner of the guest room. "I'll let you shower first while I help my uncle."

"Oh, okay..." She said unsure what else to say. He nodded his head with a small smirk before leaving the room. A few seconds later, he poked his head back into the room.

"Oh, and you better shower quickly." He said with a mysterious smirk.

"I'm showing you something after dinner..."

"What is it?" She asked hoping that he would tell her.

"It's a surprise." He said with a same smirk on his face.

"Tell me!" She pleaded.

"No, you'll have to find out yourself."

"Please? Or, you could just give me a hint?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

He paused for a second before answering. "You'll gonna love it." He said with a weird smile making her wonder what the surprise is going to be.

**Hope you like it! please review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Here, I give you one more chapter as new years present! Happy new year!**

"TROY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed while tip-toeing on the sand beside him.

Troy chuckled loudly. "You wouldn't, Brie."

His left hand was holding a torch light while his right hand was being clutched by Gabriella tightly like if she let go of his arm, she'll drown into a deep blue ocean.

"Oh, yes I will." She said through gritted teeth before clutching even tighter at Troy's arm.. "I'll kill you for good..."

"Brie, it's just crabs..." He said nonchalantly before wrapping his right arm around her waist and shifted her hand so that she was not clutching at his arm but his shoulder.

"JUST CRABS? It's an ugly looking thing that looks like a half spider creature that comes from outer space!" She exclaimed before pointing a finger accusingly at him . "I hate you so much right now."

Troy smiled before holding her tighter against his arms. After dinner, Troy had took her to the beach to watch spider crabs darting in and out of their burrows. Even though he knew that Gabriella may not like the idea, but something tells him that it will be very interesting if he did brought her here and it turns out quite fun.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked looking at him before lowering her head to look at the feet, she tip-toed forward very slowly to make sure she didn't step on one of those spider crabs.

"You're very cute when you're scared." He said with a chuckle.

"Scared?" She asked with wide eyes. "I'm terrified! I can't believe that you think I'll love to see millions of spider crabs darting all around me!"

"I didn't think you would love it, but if I didn't say that, you wouldn't come with me right?"

"I wouldn't want to see these crabs even if you pay me a hundred million dolla...AH!" She screamed loudly before jumping 10 feet off the ground which caused Troy to stretch out his arms just in time to catch her, bridal style.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"A crab just walked across my FOOT! A CRAB JUST WALKED ACROSS MY FOOT!" She exclaimed with a terrified expression before pointing at her right foot with her finger. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST TOUCHED A CRAB! AN UGLY LOOKING CRAB!"

Troy chuckled before shaking his head and said. "You're so dramatic, Brie."

"It's a horror! The feeling of it on my foot is just so, Disgusting!" She said in a loud voice before faking a sob. "My foot! My precious foot was being touched by it! Poor foot..." She said while swinging her feet.

"Brie, spider crabs are not as bad as you think, look." He squatted down carefully with her still in his arms so that he wouldn't drop her before picking up a crab with his thumb and forefinger. He then waved the crab in front of her face.

"See, it's actually pretty cute."

"NO! THROW IT AWAY!" She said before burying her face into his neck. "I don't want to see the crab up close and personal!"

"Really? But it's still..."

"Put it away!" She said before looping her arms around his neck and buried her face deeper into her neck.

"Okay, okay..." He chuckled letting go of the crab, before straightened his body and began to walk towards the direction of his uncle's house with her in his arms.

"You wouldn't let me go would you?" She asked before staring down at the sand and scrunched her nose when she saw there were still a billion of spider crabs on the sand.

"I won't unless you want me to..." He said with a smirk.

"No! no! Don't let me go!" She said clutching at his shoulder tightly as if her life depends on it. "I don't wanna touch another crab!"

"Relax, I wouldn't let go of you..."He said with a small smile.

She smiled back before sighing a sigh of relief before resting her head on his shoulder.

He smiled, loving the feeling of her in his arms before kissing the top of her head.

_I would never let go of you..._


	38. Chapter 38

**Hope you enjoy it! **

"Wait, you're sleeping here?" She asked while looking at him with wide eyes. They just came back from watching the spider crabs, those stinking spider crabs that made Gabriella shiver just by thinking about it.

"Yup, there's only 3 bedrooms in this house, 1 master room, 1 guestroom and finally Nicole's room." He said before fluffing the pillow and lied down on the bed. "And since I can't sleep in Nicole's room or George's room, we have to share this room."

"But we can't!" She exclaimed.

"Why can't we? We slept together before right?"

"But that's not the same, we were forced to share a tent." she said, memories from that night flashes through her mind. It wouldn't be a problem to sleep together if they're a couple but they're not and now, their relationship was already very strange, she didn't want their relationship to become stranger and certainly didn't want him to think that he had a chance with him because she's not sure if she'll say yes.

"And a sleeping bag."

"Right, but right now we didn't really have to sleep together right?"

"Then where do you expect me to sleep?" He asked staring directly at her. Her mind began to spin as she began to think about the places he could sleep. The couch at the living room would be okay. She thought.

"I would sleep at the couch at the living room but my uncle is now watching TV, and I don't want him to ask questions about this." He replied knowing that she'll probably suggest the idea.

She started thinking again and her eyes roamed around the room and finally stopped at the carpet floor just beside the bed before looking back at Troy.

Sensing her thought, he sighed while running a hand through his shaggy brown hair before saying."Fine, I'll sleep on the floor since it's only for one day."

He grabbed a pillow from the bed and a blanket from the cupboard before throwing himself on the floor.

Gabriella sighed a sigh of relief before laying down as well. She closed her eyes waiting sleep to overcome her, but she can't sleep. She tossed and turned several times to get herself to sleep but in vain. She sat up on the bed trying to think what caused her like this then she realised that it was guilt, she felt guilty for having Troy sleeping on the floor.

She sighed a little before peering towards Troy from the bed and stretched out her hand to shake him.

"Troy, wake up..." She said quietly at first but when he didn't stir, she said louder. "Wake up, Troy!"

He stirred a little but his eyes remained closed. Her hand was beginning to feel sore so instead of using her hand, she stretched out her leg and nudged him.

"Troy!"

"Hm...What?" He asked sleepily before opening his eyes.

"Come up here..." She said, this time softer.

"Why?" He asked. His eyelids began to feel heavy and without him knowing, it began to drop.

Gabriella rolled her eyes before climbing out of the bed and walked towards him, she stopped just in front of him. And without him knowing, she grabbed his hand and pulled him forward so that he's in a sitting position.

"Troy, you're so heavy." She said when she was pulling him. Finally, she managed to get him to sit, and now he's wide awake.

"Good, get up to the bed, now." She said breathlessly.

"What?" He asked puzzled.

"You heard me..." She said getting on the bed, suddenly felt tired.

"Yes, but why?"

"No reasons, but..." She paused before drawing an invisible line right in the middle of the bed. "Don't cross that line..."

She said and began to lay down on the right side of the bed. "And stay on that side of the bed and don't touch me okay?"

"Well, okay then." He replied still confused but glad that he can sleep on the bed. Laying on the left side of the bed, he found that he can't sleep since he was awaken by Gabriella.

Sighing, he lay on his side and glanced at Gabriella. He can't see her face because her back was facing him. With a small smile playing on his lips, he reached out his hand to smooth her hair. When his hand was just a few centimetres away from her hair, he suddenly remember what she told him and pulled back his hand and rested it beside him, thinking about the wonderful feeling of her in his arms.

He kept on watching her when he saw her stirred. Her right arm moved over her back and towards him before landing on the empty space between them. Her hands began to roam around the bed while Troy watched in amusement. Thinking that she's probably looking for the covers, he grabbed the cover and pulled it towards her hand so that she can reached it. When her hand touched the covers, she didn't reach for it, instead she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards her before wrapping his arm around herself and snuggled comfortably into him.

He smiled while watching her then brought her closer to him and kissed her head before sleep overcome him.

**Please review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you for the reviews! There's only 3 chapters left for this story and I'll post it all at once. I really hope that you guys can give me more reviews! That would make me very happy!**

Her eyes fluttered open and sighed. She had a dream last night, and it was about the guy at the hotel. This dream was just like any other dreams about him, it's like reliving the event of last night. That dream surprised her, she thought that she had forgotten him since she didn't thought about him for days, but apparently she haven't... yet.

She tried to shift on the bed when she noticed for the first time there's a strong arm wrapping around her waist. She smiled when she saw Troy sleeping peacefully beside her with his head buried in her neck. She can feel his breath against her neck which tickles her causing her to giggle.

She tried to sit up but his arm kept her in place. She let's out a frustrated sigh before turning towards Troy.

"Troy..." She cooed. She watched for any movements from him, but he did nothing.

"Troy..." She said again while running her hand through his hair before stroking his cheek.

This time he stirred a little but only to bury his face deeper into her neck. She giggled before staring at him again, he was sleeping so peacefully, she wouldn't want to wake him up, would she? She smiled a little before placing a soft kiss on his lips. She almost jumped when he kissed back.

"You scared me!" She whispered loudly while slapping his chest.

"Sorry..." He said with a lazy smirk.

"So you were fake sleeping?"

"Kind of, I was waiting for you to wake me up with a kiss."

"I thought I told you that you can't touch me last night." She said in a not so serious tone. Usually if she found herself waking up in his arms she would probably get away as far as she could so that he wouldn't think he will have a chance with her, but today it's...Different. Everything seems to feel right in his arms, which makes her forget about any other things besides them.

"You did." He said with a lazy smile before pulling her closer to him. "But you're the one who touched me first, it's not good to reject a girl is it?"

"But I didn't..." She protested.

"You did..." He said before kissing her hair. "You reached out for me when you were asleep."

"How can I reach out for you if I'm asleep?"

"How would you know what you did last night? You were asleep."

"But there's no proof that I touched you first."

"It doesn't matter, Brie..." He said before burying his head into her neck once more. "I'm glad you did."

After staying in the bed cuddling for an hour, they had climbed out of bed and had breakfast prepared by George. And now, Troy was bringing her home. Instead of driving in silence, they talked, laughed, joked and even sang to the songs. They were having a good time until they reached Gabriella's house.

As usual, Troy jumped out of the car before Gabriella and walked towards her side to pull open the car door for her. Then, he walked her towards the door.

"Thank you so much for bringing me there, Troy." She said to Troy with a grin. "It was a lot of fun riding Beau."

"You're welcome..." He said with a smirk.

Gabriella waited for more because by judging Troy's expression, he wanted to tell her something.

"Well, I guess I should get inside then..." She said after waiting for 3 minutes and no words comes out of his mouth.

"Yeah, you should...Yeah, go in..."

"Well, goodbye."

She placed her hand on the doorknob before turning it and pushed the door open. Before she can even take one step into her house, Troy called her.

"Brie?"

"Yes?" She asked turning around to face him.

He took a deep breath before saying. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She stood there eyes widen in shock as she stares at him. Her hands began to sweat, as she stared at him. She didn't know what to say, she was still not sure about her feelings. She can even hear a lot of voices in her head, some tell her to say yes, some says no. It didn't help her with the situation though.

She opened her mouth ready to say yes, she had kept him waiting for so long she can't keep him waiting any longer, it's not fair to him, but then something flashes through her mind which forced her to say "No."

Troy closed his eyes painfully before taking a deep breath as if there's something killing him inside.

"I'm so sorry, Troy...I..."

"No...Just Don't say it." Troy said cutting of her. "Just..."

He didn't finish his sentence as he jogged towards his car and got in.

"Troy!" Gabriella called after him. "Please, Troy...I'm sorry."

He didn't even look at her as he started his car and drove away.

Gabriella stood at her usual spot for a long moment before getting into her house and shut the door behind her. When the door was finally shut she felt that her body was shaking, that's when she realise she was crying. She let the tears fall, as she remember his pained look when she said No to him. It pained her to see the hurt expression on his face, she hated herself for hurting him.

She quickly get into her bedroom before flopping down on the bed, sobbing loudly.


	40. Chapter 40

She had been quiet all day since he left in the morning. She stayed in her room all day and only came down to have lunch, but other than that, she's up in her room sitting on her bed and staring at nothing. She tried calling him a few times but he didn't answer his phone, which was probably a good thing, what should she say if he picks up his phone? Says that she's sorry?

It will only break his heart even more, but that didn't stop her from calling him though, she just wants to hear his sound, to ensure that he's safe. Dialing his number again, she pressed call before waiting for him to answer. He didn't pick up, just like she thought. She shut her phone before throwing a pillow at her face.

She hated herself so much, how can she be like that? Like two person at once? That's not right! And why would she like that anonymous guy anyway? She knew she had feelings for that guy, but why can't she just forget him? Why can't she just force herself to say yes to Troy? It wouldn't be hard since she really did like Troy. But her stupid head won't let her! She don't deserve Troy, she don't deserve anyone!

Just then, she received a text message from Chad. She quickly sat up and read the message.

_Gabs, do you know where Troy is? He came to my house just now looking somber and I asked him what's wrong, but he wouldn't tell me, instead he asked for beer and I did as I was told. Then he got drunk and slurred about things I don't understand, I got up to get a wet towel for him, but when I came back he's gone! He's fucking gone and he 's drunk! Tell me you've seen him Gabs_  
_- Chad_

Gabriella was terrified when she read the text message. She thought about the worst thing that could happen to him, like getting into a car crash, getting robbed and killed by some psycho, or even worse getting killed. She began to panic and started to dial his number to call him before a loud banging sound that came from the balcony startled her.

She got up from her bed and reached out for the nearest weapon from her- her pillow. She knew that pillow is not a good choice for a weapon, but what choice did she have? There's nothing in her room that can be used as weapon, so maybe the pillow is a good choice since it really did hurt if you hit in the right way.

She tip toed towards the balcony before leaning against it waiting for some noise. When she heard none, she pulled open the balcony door slowly that's when she saw a figure sitting on the floor beside the balcony door with his body leaning against the wall. She was about to scream before she saw the familiar face of the guy.

She got closer towards him to see that the guy was Troy. She sighed a sigh of relief, happy that she's safe and happy that he's safe.

She squatted in front of him before shaking him. "Troy?"

His eyes flutter opened and a small smirk appeared on his face before saying. "Hey, Brie."

She almost thought that he was not drunk until she heard what comes out of his mouth later. "Chad...give me...MORE beer!"

"Chad's not here..." Gabriella said gently, her heart was breaking seeing him like this, she caused all this, she caused him to be like this. She wrapped her arms around him to give him a hug and was relief when he hugged back.

"Yes...he was right...bthere..." He slurred some more.

"How did you come up here, Troy?" She asked curiously.

"I have...s-super Powers! P-Powers..." he slurred some more and raised his hand when he said the word, power. After a few seconds he added. "An-and...T...the tree helped...a...a...little."

She had to smiled at the words before she slung his right arm around her shoulder to lift him up. Luckily, he can still walk a little because he was to heavy to carry him all by herself.

"You stink, Troy..." Gabriella said when the smell of alcohol filled her nostril which caused her to furrow her eye brows.

It took her several minutes to lift him into her room. He kept on slurring things that she barely understand.

Finally, she had been able to lift him all the way from her balcony to her bed before laying him carefully on it. After that, she worked on removing his shirt, she don't want her bed to have the smell of alcohol.

While pulling his shirt off of him, he began to slurred again. "W...why w...won't y-you be m-my g-girlfriend, Brie?"

Gabriella froze when she heard that, but before she can say anything, he slurred again. "Yo...you k-know? I-I h-had a d...dream last n...night..."

Gabriella had finally been able to pull the shirt off him as he continue to slur. "I-I d...dreamed about...You...a-agreeing...to be..." He paused a little before continued. "Ma g-girlf-friend..."

"B-but...Why? W-Why wo-won't...you?" He asked with a pained expression on his face. Gabriella was silent as she placed her hand on his hard chest before rubbing it soothingly, feeling his muscles under her palm. It hurts her to see him like that, she felt guilty for hurting him, he didn't deserve that.

"I-it...hurts s-so m-much, r-right h...here, Brie." He said before placing his hand on hers and moved it leftwards before stopping at his left chest.

"I'm sorry, Troy..." She said tears were watering up her eyes as she felt his dull heartbeat under her palm. She waited for a moment for him to say something but he didn't. Assuming that he's asleep, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips before getting up from the bed and pick up the shirt. She got into the laundry room and threw the shirt into the washing machine. After pressing a few buttons, she got back into her room. Instead of heading towards the bed, she got into her bathroom and get a wet towel before approaching Troy who was on the bed.

Sitting down beside him, she began to wipe his sweaty forehead before moving her hands downwards to wipe his neck. When she's done, she placed her hands on his cheek, caressing him gently before leaning in to kiss him and he surprised her by kissing back. When she pulled away, Troy intertwined their fingers before saying, or rather slurring.

"T-thanks Brie..."

She smiled while running her hands through his hair.

"I l-love you..." He slurred after a few seconds. Gabriella's hand stopped moving when she heard this, she can't believe her ears. He said he love her, but he can't, if he love her, she'll hurt him more. Gabriella stared at Troy as if waiting to see if he'll say something like 'I'm just kidding.' but he didn't, instead he held her hand to his face and repeated.

"I-I lo-love you so m-much. Brie..."


	41. Chapter 41

His eyes fluttered open before feeling a very bad headache on his head. He sat up on the bed before placing a hand on his head trying to get the pain go away. It didn't get better though, but at least he can see things properly. He looked around the room feeling confused thinking how he got here. Looking down, he realised that he wasn't wearing a shirt but luckily his pants was on. He struggled to get up since he was really dizzy and the headache only make him feel worse, he didn't really care so much about how he got here, right now he really had to pee.

He walked towards the door which was just a few feet in front of him, assuming it was the bathroom, he placed his hand on the doorknob before turning it and pushed the door open. Because of the dizziness, he didn't hear the sound of shower running. Bright lights from the bathroom hit his face, but before he could even take a step into the bathroom he was met by a very loud scream.

The dizziness and the headache left him as soon as he heard the sound. Lifting up his gaze, he can hardly blink when he saw Gabriella in the shower with no clothes on. None, whatsoever. The screaming continued, when he can finally think, he closed the door behind him and locked it before racing towards Gabriella and put his palm over her mouth.

"Your mom can hear you!" He whispered trying hard not to look down. If her mom saw them here, she would probably freak out since Troy was topless and Gabriella was...uh...completely cloth less. She would probably call the police if she saw them like that.

"You just saw me...I...you..." She can't even talk properly let alone think. Her hands flew down to cover her body. She can't believe Troy just seen her naked, or was still seeing her naked. That was so embarrassing, she would've just faint than facing the situation right now.

"Just hold still, I seen nothing." Troy said before grabbing the towel which was hanging just behind him and wrapped it around her. While doing it, he forced himself not to look at her body which was a very, very hard thing to do since she had the body of a goddess.

Gabriella felt safer with the towel, but before she can freak out or say anything, she heard her mom's voice.

"Gabby, sweetie. Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah." She said trying to keep her voice steady.

"But I heard you scream..."

"I...uh..." She forced herself not to think about the fact that she was standing half naked in front of Troy with only a towel to cover her and the weirdest thing was Troy's arm was still around her waist. This was so embarrassing. _Think of something to say Gabriella! anything! _She thought. "I saw a spider."

"Do you want me to kill it for you?"

"No I've shooed it off." She said not daring to glance at Troy. What had he seen? Did he saw her whole body? This is so embarrassing. Was he still looking at her? She was too embarrassed to look at Troy, all her life, she had never let anyone seen her body naked, not even Taylor. She can't believe that he would be the first to see her body at the wrongest moment!

"Okay then. You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, mom." She said with a shaky breath. As soon as she heard the footsteps of her mom leaving the room and the round of her bedroom door slam shut, she shut her eyes tightly thinking about what to do next.

Troy spoke first. "Listen, I'm sorry Brie..."

She cut him off saying. "Please, get out."

"I'm so..."

"Please, Just get out!" She said louder this time. Her head was bowed lowly, her face was flushed not wanting to face Troy, _this is the most embarassing day of my life._ She thought.

Troy tried to speak again, but before he can get a word out of his mouth, Gabriella pushed him out of the bathroom with much force before slamming the door shut. She took a few deep breaths before dressing herself, trying to forget what happened just now.

When she was done, she pulled open the bathroom door and stepped into her room to find Troy sitting on her bed.

"Why are you still here?" She asked not expecting him to still be here.

"I was uh...I need my shirt." He said awkwardly motioning towards his bare chest.

Gabriella nodded before going towards her nightstand and handed him the now clean shirt to him, still not making eye contact with him.

"I'm so so..." Troy started but he was being cut of by her.

"Please leave Troy..." She said hoping he will leave immediately, it was very awkward for her to face him especially with so many things happened in one day.

"Brie..." he said after pulling on his shirt.

"Why did you came into the bathroom?" She asked unexpectedly. "Didn't you hear the sound of water running?"

"No I didn't hear it. And you're the one who didn't lock the door."

"So you're blaming me then? Of course I didn't lock the door, I never lock the door since I'm always alone in this house." She said angrily. "You're the one who's deaf that can't seemed to hear there's someone in the bathroom!"

"I was having a fucking headache and my head was as dizzy as hell because I was drunk last night." He growled. "And you didn't even fucking thought about who caused me drunk in the first place."

With that, he walked towards the balcony and within minutes, he had climbed down the tree just beside the balcony and was walking home.

She raised her hand before rubbing her face tiredly, things are not getting any easier. Just then, she heard her mom's voice calling from dowmstairs.

"Gabby? Can you come down for a moment?"

Gabriella sighed before walking out of her room and down the stairs to the living room where her mom was standing. Although she really didn't have the mood for other things except cry, she knew she still need to come down or else her mom will be very concerned.

Sitting on the couch just beside her mother, she asked. "What's up?"

Her mom looked nervous when she said. "I'm going on a business trip tomorrow."

Gabriella's eyes widened, it's not like her mom never been on a business trip, but she never leave so soon. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes." Her mom said with a small sigh. "It's a little unexpected but I'll be back in a week."

"Where are you going?"

"New york." Her mom said. "But I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

She raised an eyebrow. "I can?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"That depends on you, you can stay with me for a week if you want, but if you miss your friends you can just stay for 3 or 4 days."

"So you mean I can stay for as long as I want?"

"Yes."

She thought for a moment. She thinks that this is a very good idea, since she really need to get away from something for awhile.

"Okay." She said. "I'm coming with you, mom." 


	42. Chapter 42

He sat on the floor with his shoulder slumped while drinking his bottle of water after he heard the news.

"What's wrong Troy?" Taylor asked. "She's just away for a couple of days."

"You mean a week." Chad said. They were at Chads house, and Taylor just told Troy about Gabriella that she's going away for a week.

"You're not helping Chad." Taylor glared at him before saying. "Anyway, she's just away for a week, it's not like she'll never come back."

"Babe, Troy's Birthday is in 2 days... " Chad said quietly. "She won't be there for his birthday."

"oh...I'm sorry Troy..." Taylor said with sympathy.

Troy shook his head before asking. "When did she leave?"

"This morning." Taylor said. "She texted me just as she got there."

Troy nodded. She left a day after the incident, she must be rushing to get away from him. But what sadden him the most is that she didn't even bother to tell him that she's going to New York not because she wouldn't be there for his birthday. Even if she's here, she probably wouldn't celebrate with him, not after the incident that happened. And even though they had become good friends, they didn't know each others birthday, so he couldn't blame Gabriella for leaving, she didn't know his birthday was coming soon.

"Dude, I'll throw you a party, and just don't think about her for a few days and have fun. Alright?"

Troy nodded it's the only thing he could do at the moment.

Day passed slowly, maybe too slow for Troy. He was solemn everyday and can't seem to keep her out of his thought, she's like a drug to him and he was addicted to her, he can't stand being away from her for 1 day let alone a week. He went to school as usual and everyone noticed the Troy weird change but they didn't say anything .

Finally, his birthday came. Just as Chad had promised, he threw a birthday party for him at Troy's house when his parents were out for dinner. Chad invited lots of people, Troy didn't even know half of the people. This party was like any other house party, with loud music and alcohol the only difference is he received presents and gifts.

Everyone was having fun, except Troy. He put on a fake smile when receiving Happy Birthdays from everyone but he really wasn't in the mood for all of these. So, he ended the party just before midnight. When everyone finally left, he kept himself busy by cleaning up the house. He knew his parents will be home soon and they would not be happy if they see this.

He went into his living room and began to pick up empty cups from the coffee table. While doing so, he heard the sound of front door open and then shut.

"Hey, Chad. I thought that you weren't going to help me clean up the house. And I guess I was wrong." He said without tuning to face the person as he continued to pick up empty or half empty cups from the coffee table.

"Hey, Troy."

Troy stopped what he was doing when he heard the sweet and angelic voice coming behind him. He turned around slowly to see Gabriella standing a few feet away from him looking very nervous.

"Brie?" He asked not believing his eyes.

She nodded before giving him a nervous smile. Both of them stood there in awkward silence, unsure what to say.

"Aren't you suppose to be in New York?" He asked breaking the silence.

"I came back..." She said while walking towards him before asking. "Look, can we talk?"

"Sure..." He said before placing the cups he was holding down on the table and motioned for her to sit on the couch.

She sat on the couch while waiting for him to sit as well. When he finally sat beside her, she can see that he was resisting the urge not to touch her. Smiling a little, she reached out and intertwined their hands together.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry Troy." She started. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

"But why wouldn't you just be my girlfriend, Brie?" He asked while stroking his thumb on the back of her hand.

"Because...I liked someone else..." She said looking away.

Troy felt his heart sank when he heard this but he asked. "Who is he?"

"Actually, I don't know..." She said causing him to raise an eyebrow. She began to tell him all about the guy from the hotel and told him how she can't forget him and how every time after she spent time with Troy she will suddenly dreamed of that anonymous guy.

"I was afraid, Troy..." She said still not looking at him. "That's why I don't wanna be your girlfriend. I don't want to take our relationship to another level is because I'm afraid if I mess up, I'll lose this wonderful relationship with you..."

She turned her head to stare into his eyes. "And...I don't want that..."

"Brie..."

"Please, let me finish, Troy." She said quickly. Troy nodded with a small smile before lifting their intertwined hands and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"And then with so many things happened that day I was so stress, so I decided to go to New York with my mom and hoping it would help me think properly." She took a deep breath before continuing. "And I realise that I don't like you at all..."

Troy's heart nearly broke when he heard that but he didn't interrupt and let her continue.

"I...I love you, Troy." Gabriella said while staring into his eyes, she lifted up her other hand to cup his face before stroking it gently. "So much...That I can't bring myself to hurt you anymore, Troy..."

Troy felt like he was flying when the three words left her mouth, instantly he leaned down and caught her lips into a passionate kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. Her left hand rested on his chest while her right hand snaked upwards and wrapped itself around his neck as he deepened the they pulled away, he leaned his head on hers before whispering. "I love you so much, Brie..."

Gabriella smiled blissfully when she heard that before saying. "So I need your help, Troy."

"With what?" He asked his eyes flutter opened to look at her before cupping her cheeks with his hand.

"I really love you, but I may still think about that guy sometimes, so I am hoping that...You can help me forget him?" She asked, hoping his answer would be yes.

"I don't think that I can do that, Brie..." Troy said with a small smirk.

"Why?" She asked feeling a little scared that he would say something like. "If you can't forget him, that we can't be together." that sort of thing.

"Because..." Troy paused before saying. "I'm him."

"What do you mean him?" She asked confused.

"I mean I am the anonymous guy..." He said and grinned when he saw her expression.

"What? wh...wh...why?" She asked feeling utterly shock. "If you were the guy why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared that you would freak out and avoid me and maybe you wouldn't want anything to do with me if I tell you that." Troy said. "You know how girls get embarrassed easily."

"So you're him?" She asked. "And he's you?"

"Yes..."

She sighed a sigh of relief as she felt a huge weigh lifted off her shoulder. "I can't believe it..."

"Well I can, that what I've been trying to tell you a few minutes ago, but you told me to let you finish first."

"Hey, I didn't know what you were trying to say!" She protested playfully and slapped his chest before she was being pulled into a loving embrace by Troy. "I can't believe it, I like two people who turns out to be the same people!"

"Yeap..." Troy said with a smile before kissing the top of her head feeling grateful that Gabriella is now finally in his arms.

"That's why I kept dreaming about him after I hung out with you, that's why your touch was so familiar to me!"

"You sure like playing me, huh? Smart guy?" She asked looking upwards at the ceiling before burying her head deeper into his neck.

He chuckled before kissing her temple. "I love you, Brie..."

"I love you too, Troy." She said with a sigh of happiness. "And I'm sorry I didn't bring you present."

"Don't worry about it, you just need to answer me this question." He sat up straighter to look into her eyes.

"Gabriella Montez, will you now officially be my girlfriend?"

"Yes..." She said with a giggle before giving him a peck on his lips. "I will be your girlfriend, Troy."

"Finally..." He said before kissing back. "You're the best give I've ever had."

He looked into her eyes lovingly before stroking her cheek and placed another peck on her lips before saying in a hushed tone.

"And I'm so glad that you're finally mine..."

** I wanna thank you guys so much for reading my story from the beginning and for reviewing! **

**Bluebelle140, XLizaBethX, Carolina, XxBabiiGurlxX, AddyD90, pumpkinking, ilovesmiles, anoddapple, star994, sammi, ladyofdarkness, toughblvd, melako17, caroo, niharox24, marly monica, aimee, livelaughloveforelife, pinaypinay, smileyaddy,xlizabethx, carolina**

**Thank you all for reviewing! you all made me sooooooooo happy!**

**And if you all are wondering when I'm gonna start another story, I'm gonna say not so soon. It took me a year to get this story out and since the school starts, I don't think I will have time to write another story. But I still hope you will check out my new story if I did write one!**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
